20 Days of Kagura! Christmas Date!
by hollardude
Summary: It's Christmas time. Time for family to get together and friends to have fun, while you got bigger plans. You got a date on Christmas eve with the cutest, bustiest and sexiest girl you asked out. Come, enjoy yourselves by taking a seat near the nice toasty fire with a cup of hot cocoa with cookies. Enjoy the love you and the girl you picked this holiday Season! You x Your Waifu!
1. Asuka

Chapter 1: The First Day of Kagura

Here you are... Waiting outside in the cold snow as they gently drop from the sky. Sitting on a bench waiting for her. The girl you were going out with for some time now. "HEY THERE!" You heard a voice coming from the distance in front of you... Your eyes witness the cute girl running down the snow in her winter outfit. A sweater to keep warm, her red scarf she would wore everywhere, her waist covered in by a black skirt with leggings. She ran to your destination before trying to catch her breath.

... ... ...

"Y-Yeah! Don't worry!" She picked herself pack up to show her hazel eyes as it matched beautifully with her dark brown hair. "You didn't wait too long did you?" You shook your head 'no' to then witness the girl smiling. "Thank goodness! I thought I was late!" This girl... Who was she you asked? Asuka... One of the most beautiful and cutest girls in the school.

... ... ...!

"C-Cute?! Uh, wow! Thanks!" Her blush was bright as she looked down at the ground being too shy to make eye contact. "W-Well... Let's go! Let's make this a date to remember!" She clung to your arm so tight she didn't want to let go as you felt her breast being squished together against your arm! Such an awesome and very soft feeling that you thought would never happen! For the past couple of months, the both of you have only been taking it nice and slow since rushing things always led to a bad spot.

... ... ...

"Yeah. I'm ready."

Both of you walked away from the park and into town. This was a great start for a date. The snow mixed in with the lights all around town made things way more better for the mood! The both of you had so much fun that it was unbelievable! The arcade was a fun time to pass the time with Asuka beating you at most of the games, to the Ferris Wheel which made a gorgeous view to see. For the time you walked through the town again, you heard a loud growl coming from your gut to which your date smiled. "Hungry, huh? In that case..." The girl yanked you away and to somewhere else!

...! ...!? ...?!

"Don't worry! I know the best restaurant in town!" She didn't stop at all to the destination as the both of you were there in a matter of minutes. "Here we are! The best restaurant also carries the best sushi!"

...? ...?

"Yep! This is also where I live!" She pulled you into the shop with the door sliding to the side. "Hey there!" Your eyes saw some people inside, but there were only two people that mattered... HER PARENTS! Her father was man looked like a healthy man with short hair and glasses while her mother looked like an older version of Asuka!

"Asuka? What are you doing here?" Her mother asked her.

"Mom, Dad, this is the... B-Boy I'm going out with..." Her blush was red as she introduced you to which you quickly bowed... Only to not see a table in front of which caused you to slam your head! "OH NO! YOU OKAY?!"

... ...

"You're not alright at all!" She tried to help you stand straight, but she could feel how nervous you are! "You're shaking?"

...! ...! ...!-!-!

"Well... If you're sure about." She let go of you.

"I am Asuka's father." The man walked up to you as he held out his hand to which you happily shook. "Oh? You're palms are sweaty."

! ...!

"You can stop apologizing, you did nothing wrong." He smiled as he bowed to you then rose up again. "I just have a favor... I may not have sharp eyes like my Wife or Daughter, but I can see that you have a good heart." He grabbed your shoulder tightly. "Take care of my Daughter is all I ask for."

"P-PAPA! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Was I too corny?" He chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

"Dear, let's give them some time alone." Asuka's mother came in with a gentle smile. "After all, they are on a Christmas date."

"Take a seat. We'll have food ready."

It seemed awkward now... Time as passed a bit when you took a seat with Asuka sitting apart from you. You couldn't control how your leg was bouncing with sweat dripping from your head and down your cheek.

"Hey...!"  
...!

Both of you tried to talk at the same time only to let the awkward continue. "Sorry... I guess this was a bad place to come..." Your eyes went wide as you saw her looking down at the table with a depressed look on her face. "It's just I wanted us to have a romantic date, but... I feel like this choice was a disaster."

... ... ...!

She looked at you in surprised. "Really? You're having fun?" You could only nod your head at this to see her relieved. "Thank you... I'm happy to be like this." As you two stare at each other you couldn't help but smile at each other... This girl... There was no doubt about it. The future looks bright...

"Alright you two! Have some dinner." Her mother came in two dishes that looked like the most delicious sushi in all of Japan! As you took a bite, you felt like you were standing on Mt. Fuji or taking down Godzilla with a pile driver! "You're crying... Is it bad?"

... ... ...!

"Oh?! Thank you very much!" She left the scene with Asuka giggling.

"My Mom's cooking is the best, huh?" You nodded to that. "If you want... I can make us some futomaki rolls. Sensei and everyone else thinks they're good to eat."

... ... ...

"You got it!" The both of you ate together with no problems ahead, just enjoying the time. It feels like a dream come true for you just thinking about how peaceful this is. No one is bothering you or her, delicious food on the table while celebrating the holidays. Kind of feels like you're married...

It felt sad when you were done since you had to leave so quickly to have the date keep going. "Mama! Papa! We're leaving now!"

"Take care you two!" Her father waved at you two. You bowed to her parents before opening the door... Nothing could ruin this moment now. Oh how you wish you didn't jinx it... As you walked through the entrance, you ignored the black ice below your feet. Slipping while stay in the air for the moment...

The next thing you know is you see the ceiling of the restaurant and the sky above with snow falling. There was one thing you felt and that was a warm liquid covering your head... "OH MY GOD! YOU OKAY?!"

"DEAR! GET THE MED KIT!"

"GET HIM IN THE HOU... GE...UTON!"

The last thing you saw... Was Asuka crying...

 _ **5 MONTHS AGO**_

 **This was day it all started... You dreamed of going to this school knowing that it'll do great fo your future. Hanzo Academy! As you continue to walk to the school, you heard the sounds of foot steps coming from the other way... "Last one to class buys the winners yakisoba!"**

 **"Does everything have to be competitive with you?!" You saw a group of girls running at you at full speed! In the spilt second you got out of their way... All 4 of them. You went back to walking to the entrance only to hear another pair of feet, but coming in so fast!**

 **"W-WAIT UP!" Out of nowhere you felt someone ram into you so hard that you blacked out on the spot... The only thing you hear was the same voice...**

It felt so long ago, didn't it? Knowing that very incident led up to you two meeting... When you opened your eyes, you saw the ceiling with the sound of a TV on. "You're awake!" Asuka stood there with a wash cloth and a basin now wearing only a shirt instead of sweater. "You hit your head pretty hard... But, thankfully Grandma helped in your bandages."

... ... ...

"Huh? What do you mean?" She tilted her head... "Remember what?"

... ... ...?

"The time we met... T-That's right! I remember now!" The both of you smiled at the memory. "I rammed into you so hard because I didn't want to be late... I had to take you to the nurses office after."

... ... ...

"Yeah... Talk about first impressions." The both of you chuckled at that. "I'm happy right now. Very happy." Asuka took your hand into hers as it caught you off guard. "Sometimes I'm scared of the what happens, but I know that I must accept that fear... So, I want the both of us to face it together."

... ... ...!

"Yeah! No matter what, we'll be together... Forever!" She tackled you to the floor with her arms reaching around you... The both of you stayed like that until sometime passed with the news talking about weather and plans for tomorrow. Christmas... Mainly celebrated in the west, but it spread around Japan. Now, it's mainly seen as a romantic time of year like Valentine's Day.

... ... ...

"What is it?" She sat up looking at you confused. You sat up with her with a smile on your face...

... ... ...

"I don't regret a thing either. I'm happy to be your girlfriend..." You took her hand into yours with as the both of you stayed like this until she surprised you with one thing... "Hey... It's Christmas Eve, right?" You nod to that. "Well, they that you can only open presents in the morning... But I want to give you your presents now."

... ... ...

"It's okay if you only got me one thing. So, let me give you them..." She stood up from you as she placed her hands together... Only for her clothes to rip off! You caught the sight of her bare breast right in front of you with a scroll appearing from her between her boobs! **"SHINOBI TRANSFORMATION!"** The sight in front of you of was breathtaking... A green aura surrounded her as she now wore something else with a pair of twin sword by her waist. "This... Is something I wanted to show you for a long time, but I was afraid you would freak out."

... ... ...?!

"I'm a Shinobi... Me, my Grandparents and my Mother were Shinobi as well." She sat down right in front of you. "This a big secret for everyone, but I trust you... I... I love you." Asuka... The girl you thought was an innocent school girl was a ninja all along! Words can't express how amazing this discovery was to you! Knowing that ninjas are still around to this day is quite amazing! "Can you... Keep this secret?"

... ... ...!

"T-Thank you! Thank you so much!" Out of surprised, the girl kissed you with so much passion that it was almost impossible to not get sucked in... You held her close in the kiss never wanting to let go. When you did she had a blush on her face... "That was my first kiss... Was that yours too?" You nod. "I'm happy... I'm happy to be in love with you!"

... ... ...

"Whatever it is, I'll accept it." You pull out a small box as you gave it to her, as she accept it. When opening it, she found what looked like a locket... When opening it, there was a picture of you and Asuka together... The very first picture you two shared. Asuka couldn't help but pull it into her breast where she would hold close to her heart. "I love it! Thank you so much!"

... ... ...

"I love you too." The both of you could never forget the very day you shared. Never wanting to let go, never wanting to be apart. The bond you share is more stronger than you thought.

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

Hanzo Academy has been on the rise to fame for the past couple of years now. But, what people didn't know was the secret Shinobi school hidden by all... No one knew from the students or the teachers. "AGAIN!" Those people who know the Shinobi at the Academy are very little... "AGAIN!"

 **"YES MA'AM!"**

"AGAIN!"

 **"YES MA'AM!"**

You knew about it from her... Asuka, the granddaughter of the Legendary Hanzo. During the past couple of years, Asuka was able to catch up to her Grandfather's legacy to the point that she was even greater! And you saw her do it! When you entered the training spot with bag of food for the students, Asuka immediately smiled. "Dear!" She ran up to you as you received a hug from your wife. "Ah! You made lunch from the Sushi shop? Awesome!" She helped you with unloading many of the bentos to made for you, her and the new Shinobi.

Setting up was easy where the clean up and dishes would be the hard part. "Wow! This is so good!"

"Sensei's husband can really cook!"

"So yummy!"

"Alright! Listen up!" Asuka caught their attention. "Enjoy the lunch you got, because after this all of you are gonna start doing intense training!" She said which caused them to whine. "Now now! I want everyone to pair up! Fight each other like you mean, okay?" They all nod to her. "I'm not Kiriya-Sensei, but I think I got the hang of this. Everyone else is also lending me a hand with them too, but..." She took your hand into hers, seeing the happiness in her eyes. "There are times where I think I couldn't have done this without them and without you. Katsuragi, Ikaruga, Hibari, Yagyu, Homura, Yumi, Miyabi..." Asuka kissed you on the lips to which you kissed her back. "Thank you, Dear. Thank you for everything."

"Wow..."

"Sensei is really bold...!"

"SENSEI! THAT IS ADORABLE!"

"AH! Y-You little-!" She couldn't help but blush only to laugh then. "I'm going to keep being a Shinobi and I'm going to help them get stronger like how Grandpa, Kiriya-Sensei taught us. Then, they'll have to get stronger themselves by facing Hebijo and many other threats to come." She couldn't help but shed a tear at how much she remembered those years. "I know that you'll be by my side every step... And I'll be with you too. I love you after all." You took her hand into yours... "Yeah, let's walk down that path! Together!"

The road for a Shinobi was a cruel and powerful road... But together, you never have to face it alone.

 **END**

 **Hope you guys loved the epilogue I added, and enjoyed it!**

 _ **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Next one coming up is Katsuragi!**_


	2. Katsuragi

Chapter 2: The Second Day of Kagura

You wonder how someone like you was able to go out with a girl like this! "Two bowls please! One for me and another for this cutie!" She put you into a head lock having no shame of pushing her breast into the side of your face. This girl had long blonde beautiful hair that matched her blue eyes, a blue head band with ribbons tied. Both of you sat down at your seats while waiting for your orders. "What do you think?"

You turn your head to see her taking off her jacket to show she wore a blue cute sweater... But it showed the top of her shoulder and the boobs that she proudly owns! To match it was a pair of jeans that hugged her body nicely and a pair of stylish boots. You can also see the straps of her bra too... She was the most perverted and shameless girl you had ever known in your life... There were many reasons why you fell in love with her!

... ... ...

"Huh? Hey..." She got close to you while as she traced her finger on your chest. "Are you looking at my boobs again~?" She teased as you shook your head for the girl to only peck you on the cheek! "If you say so."

"Order up!" The chef yelled as he place both bowls of ramen on the table which caught your attention! Wow! It looked delicious! Sure you could've gone to ANY ramen shop in town or make some at home, but she decided this was the best place on getting a bowl! "Your total will be ready soon." Good thing you saved up a lot of money for this day! Christmas Eve! It's the day were couples get together while celebrating their love and trust with one another. And now... Now was the best day for it!

"Whoa, you look pretty determined." You look back to your girlfriend who was winking at you. "You look a little cool."

... ... ...

"You don't need to put 'Senpai' you know?" She grabbed a pair of chop sticks before breaking them apart. "I'm your girlfriend, so 'Katsuragi' is just fine." Katsuragi... Man this girl was something else. The both you started going out with each other about 6 months ago, but the both you weren't a normal couple in the slightest... Any chance she saw even the slightest of big boobs she would waste no time to cop a feel. "MAN! Nothing better than ramen for the winter!"

... ... ...

"You can make a Hot Pot?!" Katsuragi looked surprised.

... ... ...

"Please do!" She grinned at the fact of eating Yakiniku on Christmas day. "Why don't we invite everyone else? That way it's a real Christmas party! I'll help with anything!" You nod to it seeing that Katsuragi was very happy to hear it!

After sometime with the meal you head out to the temple to see the town as the it was decorated beautifully... "Wow..."

... ... ...?

"Huh? Oh well..." You caught her off guard for the first time ever! "Call my stupid, but this is actually the first time I've ever actually admired the decorations."

... ... ...?

"Yeah... First time. I'm am too hypnotized by big boobs to even care about them..." She admitted to which you chuckled. That's Katsuragi for ya. "But, I think this is actually the first time I've ever admired them for what they were... It's like a million or trillion multi-colored fire flies dancing everywhere." You felt Katsuragi grabbing your hand then feeling her leaning on your shoulder. "Hey... Can we go somewhere real quick?" You nod to that.

Katsuragi took you to the temple in Asakusa, seeing some people passing by. "I know it's not New Years yet, but that doesn't mean I can't make a prayer." She looked at you with a blush. "That's... Not stupid, right?" You shook your head to which she felt relieved. "Well, let's go make one together!"

... ... ...

"Alright!" The both of you walked to the shrine to see it completely clear of people. "Lucky us, huh?" You walked to the top of the shrine before dropping a couple of yen coins inside then ringing the bell. Clapping your hands together, praying for a good luck in the coming years. "That should do."

... ... ...

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty great right now!" She cheered at the top of her lungs. "Well... What do we do next?" She thought going down the steps... Until she started to shiver. "Man! Even with this jacket, it's still pretty cold." The blonde had a hopeful look to her face. "You're folks are out for their jobs, right?"

... ... ...

"AWESOME! LET'S GO!"

... ... ...?!

"Duh! Of course we're going to your house!" The girl smirked with no hesitation to tease you. "Oh? Are you thinking something naughty?"

... ... ...!

"Hehehe~!" Katsuragi only laughed at your expression before tugging on your arm. "Well? Let's go!" You left the shrine.

When you enter your home, you see it was decorated with many Christmas decorations. Your girlfriend though looked at the place in astonished by the look. "WHOA! You're family must really love Christmas!" You simply waved it off when opening the door.

... ... ...

"Thank you!" Both of you entered the house while taking off your shoes, seeing that no one else was home. "Wow, there really is no one here..." Her eyes witnessed the decorated tree in the living room with the sound of a clock ticking. "Wow! 10:00 already?!"

... ... ...?

"Yeah... It seems so." She scratched the back of her head. "But, thankfully we made it back in time! It's so warm in here!"

... ... ...

"A kotatsu?! Awesome!" Her hands clenched with excitement. "Hey! Do you have any of that Hot Cocoa stuff that westerns have?" She asked you. "I heard that it's really great during this time of the year!"

... ... ...

"Sweet! I'll make some if you get the kotatsu!" Sounded like a good plan to your ears! Katsuragi marched into the kitchen while you head to the closet, opening it to see the kotatsu inside! It's still new, only being used last year. Even though it was kinda heavy, you were able to get the table out.

Setting it up was the only problem, since you had to move the other table away... After a couple minutes, everything was finally in place! You flipped the switch on the TV to watch what seemed like was the news.

 **"-Our forecast indicates some light snow, so please enjoy the fun and be careful when driving. In other news..."**

"Hey! I got it ready!" Katsuragi came in with no jacket on this time. "Wow! It looks super comfy!" She placed the drinks on the table before sitting next to you. "Now THIS is how you celebrate the Holidays!"

... ... ...?

"Yeah! I'm feeling nice and warm!" She answered. "My toes don't feel cold anymore." You felt her lean on you again with her hand holding yours... "Hey... This is nice... It really is." Her tone sounded... Sad? "I'm happy right now, and it makes my kid self jealous." You looked at her eyes to see her looking down. "See, when I was a kid my parents... Left me. Saying that it was for the best..."

... ... ...?

"The reason...?" She sighed thinking at this. "You're not gonna believe me, but..." She looked at you with a true serious look in her eyes. One that you've never seen before! "I'm a Shinobi."

?

"I know! I know! It sounds stupid! But, I'm telling the truth!" She told you with anger, thinking you didn't believe her. "And I don't do that run with my arms behind me... Seriously!" She stood up from the kotatsu facing you with a determined look. "I want you to look at me closely!" A powerful green aura surrounded her with the sound of a Dragon's roar came from her! The next thing... HER CLOTHES RIPPED OFF! **"SHINOBI... TRANSFORMATION!"**

... ... ...?!

"Do you believe me now?" She asked you, seeing that she was now dressed... In a more revealing way. It seemed like her school uniform, but was revealed more openly to see her cleavage! You also saw that she now wore a pair of black and gold boots with blue tassels... The most scary thing was he heard the Dragon's roar coming from them! "I know... Pretty cool, huh?"

... ... ...

"This is a secret kept down... No one but the Shinobi should know." She said with a serious tone. "But, I wanted to get this off my damn chest! So... I wanted you to know about it... I trust you so..."

... ... ...!

"No, thank you..." She smiled as she sat down next to you again. "Hey, remember when we met?" She asked. "I swear, you were my underclassmen, but you always made an effort to impress me."

... ... ...

"Yeah, the whole passing out from the bad sushi was... Pretty lame." That hurts... "But, I don't think I'll forget how you actually got me. When you were fighting against those jerk wads all by yourself."

... ... ...?!

"Yep! I saw the whole thing!" She answered with a grin. "I saw you get beaten so many times... But, you always got up... I'll never forget what you said too."

?!

" "Senpai is waiting for me! I'll keep my promise, dammit!" Hahaha! Pretty cheesy!" Now it really hurts! "In the end you still came to school with bruises and cuts, it was only at the end of the day to passed out and were rushed to the hospital. Your will is on par with someone else I know..." The blonde quickly got behind you in blinding speed, holding you closely as you felt her breast on your back! "You were cool... I kept telling you to not fall for me, but... I fell for you and I'm happy about it."

... ... ...?

"How can I not be? I love you afterall!" Katsuragi turned your head to face her, before kissing you on the lips! So much... There was so much into that kiss that you couldn't believe it! "Now it's your turn to say it."

... ... ...

"Come on! I said it! It's embarrassing for a Maiden like myself to say it, even when alone!" She blushed in the cutest way possible! "And I gave you my first kiss too! So say it!" First kiss?! Now you really have to say it!

... ... ...!

"Yeah... I love you too..." She kissed you again, this time WAY more forceful! When she stopped, she had that look in her eye. "Say... You want your Christmas present?" She whispered in your ear to which you nodded. Katsuragi sat by your side as she hid her hands behind her. "Close your eyes..." Darkness was all you see, only to feel her hands grabbing yours... To then touch a warm, soft and bouncy feeling... Your thumbs felt two strange things sticking out of these with a strange sound. "You can s-see now...!"

Your eyes saw... The GREATEST thing in the history of anything ever! Katsuragi's bare breast right in front of you! AND YOU WERE GROPING THEM!

... ... ...!

"S-Surprised? I wanted you... To be the first man to grope my boobs." She answered. "And well, there's a difference between being groped and groping, so... Please, grope me anytime you want!"

... ... ...!

"Yeah, I'm serious!" She blushed more bright the light outside the house! SO CUTE! When you moved your thumbs, you saw... HER NIPPLES! "These are all yours, so... Enjoy them." You bowed to her in an honorable way.

... ... ...!

"Y-You're welcome! Play with them as much as you want!" She declared, showing she was serious. "When I become Queen of Boobs, we'll have all the boobs to us! Our Hooter Harem just for us!"

... ... ...?!

"Yep! The smallest to biggest, all for us! A true paradise!" She announced with a full look of determination. "Let's show them our Love! Our love for each other and our love for boobs!"

... ... ...!

"HAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! LET'S DO IT!" She cheered at the top of her lungs before tackling you on the floor.

The both of you enjoyed that Christmas year to your hearts content.

 _ **EPILOGuE**_

The world has changed... War has stopped, people were happy and the laws were to many. "Who's the Queen? I'm the Queen!" A familiar voice was heard. "Oh? Are you waking up? Morning Hubby!" Your eyes saw your Wife petting you head gently as you laid in her soft breast. "Did you sleep well? Were Daidouji's tits so amazing you fell asleep?" You nod to that to which she agreed. "I know, right?! Look at these massive milk monsters!"

She groped the taller woman who blushed in embarrassment! "M-My Queen!" Though she had a smile on her face.

"THIS ROCKS!" She cheered before bring both Daidouji and Ikaruga in the mix!

"AH! Queen Katsuragi! That tickles!" Ikaruga moaned. "My King, please! Help!" You did her request... By groping her too! Also taking in Homura who loved the feeling too!

"AH! My King! So naughty!" Homura said to you.

"Boobs! Tits! Hooters! Milk Jugs! Cow Utters! Pillows! BRING ME YOUR BOOBS!" Katsuragi shouted to which everyone in the palace simply cheered in agreement! "This is truly the greatest paradise I made for us... Let's live a long and happy live! Right, Hubby?" You nod to that.

"All hail the Queen and King of Boobs!"

 **"ALL HAIL THE QUEEN AND KING OF BOOBS!"**

"Boobs go jiggle-jiggle-jiggle!"

 **END**

 **Thank you everyone and hope you enjoyed this one. Wanted to do Katsuragi before Ikaruga due to how much I love how pervy she is. Which is weird due to Ikaruga being one of my top 5 Senran girls due to the fact that she's a FUCKING FEMALE VERGIL! Also, epilogue was inspired by Katsuragi's Bon Appetit ending.**

 **Being of that, Ikaruga will be next and if you didn't notice I added an Epilouge of Asuka on the last chapter.**

 **I'm just worried how I'm going to get all this done...**


	3. Ikaruga

Chapter 3: The Third Day of Kagura

The World is full of many surprises for all life to experience even if it's only the little things that matter. This being one of them as you... Yes, YOU! Here you find yourself sitting in the living room waiting for your... "I'm sorry for the wait!" Your Girlfriend! Seeing her coming down the steps from her home felt like you were in one of those sit coms on TV! Your eyes saw that she wore a grey peacoat with a wool hat. Her skirt was just above her knees while wearing a pair of pantyhoes with boots. "Hope I didn't take too long." Ikaruga... Your Senpai at Hanzo Academy and the most beautiful girl in the world!

... ... ...

"Really? Oh that's just wonderful!" She cheered before attaching to your arm. "Shall we enjoy our day?" The both of you went out to see people walking back and forth in the light snow while chatting. "So many people today..."

... ... ...

"True. Christmas is quite a magical year for many..." Why did she sound... Sad?

... ... ...?

"Uh! Yes! Please don't worry about it!" She held onto what seemed like a fake smile on her face. There was this very empty feeling that you could sense surrounding the beautiful girl. "Oh, let's get something to eat." You were hungry... Come to think of it you think back that you actually haven't eaten all day!

... ... ...

"A cafe sounds splendid." Ikaruga commented with a clap of her hands. "I know one that serves really delicious food near us! Let's go!" The beautiful girl grabbed you by the hand before pulling you in town. The walk to the cafe was beautiful due to the light snow and multi colored lights shining brightly in the night.

... ... ...

"...Huh? Sorry, did you say something?" Ikaruga... What's wrong? Christmas was known as the most happiest time for everyone in the world, but it seems that there was something bothering your girlfriend more than you thought. "Sorry, I was just in deep thought for a moment."

... ... ...?

"Y-Yes! I'm okay, really!" That was lie. Something was bothering her... Something deep. You knew you shouldn't ask but now it's your mission to give her the best Christmas ever! As the both of you headed inside the cafe to see it sorta packed with couples and family. Taking a place by the window seemed like the best place for the night as it gave a gorgeous view of the city. "The place is quite cheerful today. Well, that's silly of me to say due to the fact it's Christmas."

You chuckled at this to then seeing the waitress walking up to your table. "Welcome! How can I help you today?"

... ... ...

"I'll have some green tea please."

"Coming right up!" It took some time but your drinks came at a moments notice. "Enjoy!" The waitress left the table leaving the both of you were left alone in an awkward silence... SAY SOMETHING YOU IDIOT!

"Thank you." Nevermind... Ikaruga looked at you with her eyes down at her drink as she was stirring it lightly. "I mainly spend Christmas with my friends these days, so I'm very new to this."

...!

"You too? That's put some ease on my shoulders."

... ... ...

"I see. That must been a handful living out here... Do you call your family though?"

... ... ...

"That's good to hear." She smiled brightly. "You're mother is an incredible woman having to deal with so much on her hands during the seasons."

... ... ...

"M-Me? Incredible? Thank you!" A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "I'm called incredible by everyone in the school, but to hear it from you makes me feel embarassed."

... ... ...

"Thank you."

"You're food is ready!" The waitress came back with hot drinks and hot food. "Please enjoy." The dish you had was meat and potato curry while a nice cup of coffee was on your right.

"Funny, I didn't really expect you to be a coffee person." Ikaruga-senpai started to which to were confused. "You seemed more like a really sweet soda person."

... ... ...

"Well, that it true. Like eating ice cream in a blizzard... That is too abnormal."

... ... ...

"True. There are times Katsuragi-san will eat a bowl of hot ramen when it's summer." She laughed remembering how many times that she passed out due to such massive happening in her body and out. "We had to rush her to the emergency room, but she still ate ramen."

... ... ...

"She can be quite a handful. Not to mention the others... Honestly, it feels like they're nothing but children."

... ... ...?

"Afraid so. I must be strict with them everyday or else they'll lose sight of what's in front of them." You couldn't help but laugh at this. Knowing now that she has to deal so many trivial things with her classmates.

... ... ...!

"A-A MOTHER?!" Senpai started to shake as some of the green tea was spilling tiny droptlets onto the table. "I-I-I don't think I would do g-good as a m-m-mother! Thank you, though!" You could see that she was brighter than any other light that decorated the town with steam coming out of her head. The cool and collected 3rd year having such an adorable side of her was quite the most amazing part of her.

It took time for her to calm down, but it was fun nonetheless. "Thank you for stopping by!" The staff waved the both of you off into the cold once again. The time you spent together was magical beyond words. The walk through town was the best part of it, seeing the lights and checking out the Christmas trees around. Some people were handing out little packs of cookies as gifts too!

After all that, the both of you found each other alone in the park enjoying the moment. "What a day." She sighed happily. "I never thought a Christmas date would be so much fun."

... ... ...

"No... Thank you. Thank you for everything." She leaned on your shoulder which was a surprise for her. "I'm sorry... I wanted to try this..."

... ... ...

"Thank you again." She closed her eyes loving the warm sensation. "Everyday is a new adventure... And every minute is a gift... I treasure every moment when I'm with everyone. Back then, it wasn't all like this. I came from a distant branch in my family... They named me heir because my older brother lacked potential, so they named me as heir when they found me."

... ... ...?

"Not many people know this. As time passed my brother began to hate me. He hated me for everything and I could never blame him." Her eyes were filled with guilt, sadness and hatred. "But then, it's like a miracle happened and my brother started to open up to me. It felt like we were a family."

... ... ...

"Yes, we were happy. I felt like I finally belonged in his life... And now, I'm happy once again." You felt her hand slowly and gently clutching yours while feeling how warm she was. "Cause I have you here with me and I want to be with you... Forever!" She stood up from the spot taking a few steps not looking your way. "I'm going to do something. Never blink and don't even look away... I want you to see everything. Who I really am." She had her hands behind her back as the gentle wind blew through her hair.

You heard the sound of a mighty screech seeing her spin around with a smile, now holding a scroll. **"SHINOBI... TRANSFORMATION!"** You saw being engulfed a blue flame before a mighty Phoenix appeared before you, screeching loudly. Seeing Ikaruga now completely naked until the Phoenix soared down to her body as a pair of new clothes took form. A white jacket with gold trim with a blue arm band of the school logo! In her arms she wielded a blade... A katana that had held the power of the Phoenix. "This is who I am... I'm a Shinobi..."

... ... ...?!

"A Shinobi... This is the biggest secret guarded for thousands of years."

... ... ...?!

"Because I trust you... No." She walked close to you with that same smile. "I love you. I love you so much that I don't want you in dark of what I do." Her hands were still the same, her eyes, hair and voice. "There will be a day I won't come back, but I want you to know more than any- AAGHHH!"

You stopped her from speaking anymore. Hugging her tightly, never wanting to be seperate ever again.

...! ...! ...!

"I love you too." The two of you didn't hold back as you kissed each other. You saw her tears falling from her closed eyes when you stopped. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy." She wiped her eyes away. "No matter, let's enjoy the present. I'm ready for the future and I know I'm not alone."

That night was a night you will never forget...

 _ **EPILOUGE**_

The day was short... Well it felt short. The office was super busy today, so maybe that's why the day went by fast. In any case, it was finally time to head home. "Welcome home, sir." Men in suits bowed to you as you entered your home, one opening the door for you.

"Busy day. Please relax, sir."

Entering it was great as you started to hear footsteps coming from around the corner. "Dear? Are you home?" Out of the room appeared the wife, the one true love in your life. Ikaruga-senpai. "Welcome home." She kissed you on the cheek before taking your suitcase. "Sorry, I was busy with dinner that I didn't check the time." She placed your suitcase on the coffee table before giving her gentle smile. "I'm guessing my brother was putting a lot on your shoulders?" You nodded with a sigh. "Don't worry about it. Shall we eat?"

The meal was delicious as always! There's nothing better than a homecooked meal from such a beautiful woman! It was even tastier because this is your Wife's cooking! "Are you full?" She asked before piling the dirty dishes. "Dear, I wanted to tell you something... I have wonderful news." Senpai placed her hands in her pocket, not before turning away. "Close your eyes."

You did as you were told while covering your eyes. What in the world did she have in store for you? It couldn't be anything lewd! Senpai hates lewd things! Although it would be nice to see her half naked waiting for you to come home... That would so awesome! "Open!" Snapping out of your fantasies to see her holding something in her hands... A pregnancy test! "We're going to be a real family now!"

The tears didn't stop coming as you held her tightly. This was a dream come true... "Let's do our best, My Love." You kissed her again before saying the words she wanted to hear. "I love you too... Forever and ever." This was true happiness.

 **END**

Merry Christmas you Ikaruga lovers! Also, when I meant female Vergil, I meant Vergil from the Devil May Cry series. HER MOVES ARE FUCKING STRAIGHT UP VERGIL AND I LOVE IT!

Hope you guys have a thing for eye patches and squid. Get ready.


	4. Yagyu

Chapter 4: The Fourth Day of Kagura

A cold day. A cold day was all it took to set the holiday spirit for most people. The chill was the reminder of many on this time of year where it was for the Christmas, the New Year and most importantly... Family. Spending time with the ones you love is what makes this holiday so special, but there are many who don't have a family. She lost one of them...

As the snow fell slowly onto the Earth, some fell ontop of an umbrella where a beautiful young lady stood waiting... For you!

... ... ...!

She turned to your voice seeing a surprised expression capturing her face. You started to slow down before stopping in front of her trying to catch your breath.

... ... ...!

"You're actually right on time, Senpai." She stated placing her umbrella down with an amount of snow falling before lifting it back up. Your eyes caught her outfit as it was a white coat with a black bow and some fur around the collar. A pair of black jeans fitted her nicely adding brown boots. The most elegant feature was her snow white hair tied in twintails. And that eyepatch... There was something so cool about it! "It's quite chilly today."

... ... ...

"Mochi and tea does sound appealing." The both of you walked together in silence with many other people enjoying the holidays. In the west you would see cities and homes decorated with the most over the top looking decorations that danced nicely with the season. But here in town was just as amazing for them. The most amazing thing was how fast they put them up around the city.

Couples were walking around arm in arm with families running around doing last minute shopping. "Daddy, Mommy said she wants that new scarf for Christmas!"

"Really? Well we better head over there soon!"

"Here, get in the middle a bit!"

"Like this?"

"Yo man, get in here!"

Friends were taking pictures with the decorations in the background. Not to mention some couples hanged mistletoe above them on purpose just for the guy to score a free kiss. "Come on, it's Christmas!"

"Man you're so embarassing!"

... ... ...

"The streets sure are full of life tonight." Yagyu smiled. "Though it's probably even more noisy where the others are. Katsuragi-senpai she wanted to grope 25 pairs of breast before the end of the night." She blushed at remembering something. "I hate it..."

... ... ...

"No, I don't think she'll ever change. Neither will any of us though."

... ... ...

"That is true... Sometimes people don't need to change." The both of you entered a store seeing a good amount of people inside getting mochi. "Whoa... Business is booming."

"Hello! How can we help you today?" The staff asked with a smile on his face. "Oh, on a date?" The way he said it was a teasing manner but it did get to the both of you. Your faces blushing while looking away to only have the staff laugh. "One bag of mochi, coming right up!"

Thankfully the teasing was over from that and the only thing the both of you needed was hot tea. Two cans of green tea came out of the vending machine with it coming out a good warmth for a snack. "Thank you." Yagyu was having a wonderful time this Christmas Eve... You felt her happiness just from that smile she kept since the start of the date. "I never thought the both of us would be like this honestly... It's quite a strange, but wonderful feeling."

... ... ...

"Yes, I love this feeling too!" The both of you continued walking down enjoying the chat. "And so Ikaruga-senpai jumped when she spotted the fake mouse! Katsuragi-senpai was laughing so hard she was almost red!" She was about to laugh but decided to hold it in. "Then when Asuka brought in the cake-"

"MAKI!" The both of you turned to see a child picking up something in the middle of the street as cars were coming in hot! As soon as you were about to run for her, a strong wind blew past you... Yagyu wasn't there at all instead it was her umbrella spinning on the ground! Looking back seeing her on the other side of the street holding the child in her arms!

"Are you okay?" She asked the child who nodded. "Why were you in the street?" The child held a postcard with writing on it.

"My sister is somewhere far away, so she sent this to me." She told Yagyu as the little one held the card tight. "I think of my sister is with me when I hold it, so I didn't want it in the street..."

"I see..." Yagyu placed her hand on the head of the little one who smiled. "Just remember to hold on to it carefully next time... The street isn't for something like you." She nodded before running to her mother who hugged her tightly.

"Thank you...! Thank you!" She cried while bowing to her. Words can't describe how precious this was for the mother... As the mother walked away, Yagyu smiled at the two... But you could tell that something was bothering her.

... ... ...!

You got her attention, looking at you holding her umbrella. "Sorry, I just acted out of nowhere."

... ... ...!

"Yeah, I guess I did save her..."

... ... ...?

Her voice... You could hear how upset she was. "It's nothing, I'm just... Thinking of something." She said taking back her umbrella. "Did I scare you?" She asked looking down.

... ... ...!

"S-Surprised? I looked cool?" Yagyu looked down with a blush. "Thank you, Senpai."

... ... ...?

"No, well a little bit cold." You took her hand in yours where she got confused. "S-Senpai?"

... ... ...

"Y-You're home? Uh, okay..." She was nervous knowing she was going to be with you in your home. She never met your family before, so maybe it would be nice? Taking the subway it was only a hop, skip and away to your home.

... ... ...!

Calling out to hear nothing, since everyone was away right now. "So it's just us?" You could see she was more nervous now, her body stiffing up. "May I sit?" You nodded to which she took a seat on the floor. The tv turned on with some shows playing only for you to give her the remote to her.

She was confused as to why you left the room, to then seeing you came back with a blanket for warmth. Placing a bowl of tangerines to eat. "Thank you." Taking a seat next to her while watching a movie that fitted the season. "Senpai..." You felt her head laying on your shoulder as your nose caught a scent of how her hair smelled nice. "Thank you. Thank you for everything... Um..."

... ... ...?

"Yeah... There's some stuff I wanted to tell you." She turned off the tv looking at you directly. "Back then, someone precious to me died... It was my little sister..." Her voice began to pitch up. "She was caught in a traffic accident and I couldn't do anything to save her, so when I saw that girl..."

... ... ...

"That's right... I didn't want to her to be taken away from her mother... Like Nozomi was from me." She gripped her fist tight with her body shaking. "But, everyday I can still hear her laughing and everyday my body just hurts! And I'm celebrating Christmas with my boyfriend and I don't deserve it! This happiness is..." Yagyu... She never showed this many emotions to anyone, not even you. "I DON'T DESERVE IT!" She started to cry in your chest gripping your shirt. "I HATE IT! I JUST WANT MY LITTLE SISTER BACK!"

...!

You held her tight not wanting to let her go!

... ... ...!

"Senpai..." You felt her arms wrap around your back still crying. "You're right, she's gone... But she's still with me. I'm never alone... Cause I have my friends and I have you, Senpai."

... ... ...!

She started to cry again but this time it was for joy. "I love you too, Senpai..." The both of you looked at each other for a moment... Then went in for it! "MMH!?" She was surprised by it to then enjoying it. A kiss on Christmas Eve... When you stop she had a blush on your face. "That was... My first kiss..."

... ... ...

"Yours too, huh? I'm happy..." She stood up from the floor taking hold of her umbrella. "Senpai, I want you to look at me. There is something I need to show you... Will you love me still?" Why did she ask that? Even through thick and then there was no one like so of course you'll still love her!

... ... ...!

"Thank you, Senpai... Now watch carefully." Soon a strange blue aura surrounded her... Placing a hand on her clothes and one motion she ripped them off to show her naked body! HER BARE BODY! **"SHINOBI... TRANSFORMATION!"** The sounds of a Raging Sea was all you could hear! The waves crashing together until you saw a large tentacle in front of you, only for it to disappear! What you saw was Yagyu standing in front of you wearing something completely different.

She wore what seemed like a pale brown uniform complete with a red plaid skirt, brown loafers and calf-high black socks. Around her was black mantle with two extended tails.

...?!

"I know I may have scared you, but listen to what I have to say." She said taking a deep breath. "I'm a ninja... In the school is an underground Ninja course where I'm one of the elite. Ikaruga-senpai, Katsuragi-Senpai, Asuka and Hibari are the remaining 4."

... ... ...?!

"Yes Ayame, who runs the shop is a ninja as well." This was so hard to believe. "I know it seems weird, but everything I'm telling you is the truth... I needed to tell you, because this is the biggest secret that no one must know. That's why I trust you." She sat back down with smile on her face. "I love you. I love you very much, Senpai. The life of a Shinobi is filled with hardship, that's why I want to spend this life with you."

... ... ...

This was all so strange, but Yagyu would never lie like that. You could tell in her voice that she was telling the truth. "We've been together for some time... And I felt that this was the best moment to tell you. I must inform you that one day... I might not ever come back..." That would mean... "But, I want to enjoy the time we have! The time we make! Senpai, please say you'll stay with me!"

... ... ...

"Senpai..." She cried tears of joy before kissing you again. She was right though... The life of a Shinobi was never easy and could be very short, that's why the life of a person is what you make of it. Every little second counted... "Thank you." The both of you cherished every moment of that night.

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

Quite a busy day today. The office was just waiting to put everything on your shoulders, along with the boss being on your ass all day. The best thing to see was the house to the point you wish you could hug it like it was a person. When you entered the home, you were greeted with the sound of footsteps getting closer! "PAPA!" You were tackled by a little one were born with your flesh and blood.

"Welcome home." You looked at your beautiful wife who stood there wearing something comfy around the house with her hair tied to the side. "You're father just got home so let him rest, okay?"

"Okay!" She ran back into the living room playing with another guest in the house. You looked to see it was Hibari playing with your daughter.

"She's become an aunt to her..." Yagyu smiled. "Hey, do you think my sister is happy that we named her after her?" You nodded, hugging her to make sure she would stop doubting herself. "Thank you. I almost forgot too." Her hands cupped your cheeks before bringing her lips to yours. A welcome home kiss was the best feeling.

"Oh my!" You two the other peeking out at the little show. "You're parents are so cute, Nozomi-chan!" She nodded causing the both of you to turn red... Only to follow up with laughing.

This was happiness to her... And someone else loved seeing her happiness. The only thing that was heard was the sound of a bell dinging as incense burned slowly on the butsudan. The photo held a child smiling brightly to look after her family. Her big sister, Yagyu was finally and truly happy.

"I made your favorite today! Let's eat!" Seeing Yagyu smile... It made everyday a perfect day.

 **END**

 **So there you go! Hope you all enjoyed and the next one is gonna be Hibari! So time to go to work! CHRISTMAS IS ALMOST HERE SO TIME TO GO INTO OVERDRIVE!**

 ***Sees Okami HD and Pokemon ULTRA S &M coming in close***

 **FUCK!**


	5. Hibari

Chapter 5: The Fifth Day of Kagura

 **How long has it been? Since that same day... "I don't like going home... It's a little lonely there sometimes." A girl said tracing the dirt with her fingers.**

 **... ... ...**

 **"One day we might not see each other and I want to see you again. So, let's make a promise!" She held out her pinky with you wrapping around it. "Let's get married when we're big!"**

 **... ... ...!**

 _ **YEARS LATER**_

The ground was covered in nothing but snow, having everyone covered in warm clothes. December 24th is the day before Christmas day and it was a magical time. "So cold!" What a time it was. Hibari-chan was so cute and VERY endowed... "Thank you for today, I was really looking forward to this!"

... ... ...!

She was running around the snow in the park building a snowman. If there was one thing she could do it was put a smile on your face. Her clothing was a heavy white sweater with a cute mantle over it, wearing a black skirt complete with thigh high socks and boots. She wore a white ear flip beanie to keep her head warm and a pair of white gloves.

She was so CUTE! What made her even more cute was her pink hair and her eyes... Those pink cross shaped pupils made even more cute! "Done! Well, it still needs a face and arms." You dug through the snow hoping find some pebbles until you found a good amount. Arms were the easy part since the trees were old and broke off like nothing.

The both of you took a picture together having the snowman in the back with Hibari doing a peace sign. You took one more, but this time she was sneak and kissed your cheek! It was a nice feeling though since it was Hibari that did it.

... ... ...?

"Well, I am little hungry." She rubbed her belly before attaching to your arm. "Can we get some cake? Please?" You nodded with her letting out a squee of happiness. "I know just the place too!" Both of you left the park into town where it was decorated to the bone. Heading in deeper where a sweet shop stood and it was mostly girls inside. "The cake here is very heavenly!"

A waitress came by with two plates of delicious cake, topped with a cherry! "Thank you very much!" She bowed before walking away to serve other customers. Taking the fork to cut a piece then inserting it into your mouth, feeling the chocolate mix with the vanilla exploding flavor on your tongue! Hibari wasn't joking!

"Good right?" She asked taking a bite with muffling a squeal. "So tasty!" So cute! "Here, say 'Ahh'!" She held a piece of cake near you as you did as you were told. Opening your mouth to eat the tasty piece of cake again, but this time it was more amazing cause Hibari was feeding you!

... ... ...!

"Your turn!" She opened her mouth waiting for the piece of cake. You placed the fork in her smoothly where she slowly closed her mouth, her lips between the fork... She slid the fork out of her mouth while chewing on the piece of cake. "MMMM!" For a girl so cute she is really sexy too... BUT THAT WAS TOO SEXY! Looking around to see some girls staring at you and it was super embarrassing!

After that show for the people there was only one more place the both of you could go next. "Thank you so much!" The place started to get even colder to the point everyone was going home. You took out your phone to see it was actually 11:00! Time flies when eating delicious foods...

"Brr!" You looked at Hibari who was shivering up badly.

... ... ...?

"Just really cold." She said breathing into her hands then rubbing them together.

... ... ...!

"Really?!" She started to blush. "O-Okay! Let's go!" She latched onto your arm again to feel her bust making contact as well! Thankfully it wasn't too far, to see the house lights off. Turning on the lights to see the empty hallway.

... ... ...

"Thank you!" Hibari took off her boots and coat, hanging on the coat rack. "Where is your family?"

... ... ...

"So they won't be home til tomorrow?" She started to blush a little. "Then it's just us, huh?"

... ... ...

This started to get awkward. Both of you just stood there all quiet so you needed to break the nice!

... ... ...!

"Oh tea? Y-Yes please!" She accepted while taking a spot in the living room. Standing alone in the kitchen made you feel even more nervous. Why? Nothing funny is gonna happen... Nothing! You're just making tea! The sound of the kettle whistling snapped you out of your mind, finding the cups was the next step.

Coming back into the kitchen to see Hibari looking down with the TV on. You could see she had a blush on her face too. Was she thinking the same thoughts you had? There was a possibility

... ... ...

"Huh?! O-Oh!" You placed the tray down and gave her a cup as she took it gratefully. "Thank you." Hibari took a sip before burning her tongue. "Ouch!"

... ...?!

"Yeah, just burnt it a bit." She waved if off like nothing happened, blowing on the tea first.

 **"And as you can see, snow will start to fall during midnight. It is stated to take precaution with you when driving tomorrow, but I bet no one will be since tomorrow is Christmas!"**

It looked like it was gonna be cold sooner or later... Thankfully staying home is the best bet. "I wonder how my family is doing." Hibari got your attention. "Oh sorry, it's just they haven't called me today so I'm a little sad."

... ... ...?

"What they're like? Um..." She looked away. "They are... A different kind of family. I have a lot of brothers and sisters that I kinda lost count of them all." She said taking a sip. "But, they do care for me! Yeah, they all do..."

... ... ...?

"Sorry... Can I..." She looked at you with sadness. "Can I sit next to you?" You nodded to her request as she scooted to your side before laying her head on your chest. "A long time ago, I was given a duty by them... Saying I had potential, but I never showed it. My siblings were much better than me yet my mother and father still picked me to carry it out."

... ... ...

"It puts a lot of pressure on me. But, my sibling never showed they hated me... I was confused." She played with her fingers a bit. "Though they always told me I can do my best, so I did it."

... ... ...?

"Promise me this." She looked at you with her pinky out. "You can't tell anyone! No one, not ever! It's a super secret!" You nodded to her request as you wrapped around your pinky finger with hers... Something about it felt... Nostalgic? "I'm... I'm a Ninja!"

... ... ...

"N-NO! IT'S TRUE! WATCH!" She stood up surrounding herself with a golden aura to then her clothes RIPPING OFF! She turned around to show a scroll appearing between the back of her thighs! **"SHINOBI... TRANSFORMATION!"** The smell of grass... No nature caught your scent. It smelled fresh and nice... To the point you could feel yourself in grass field before your rubbed your eyes to see Hibari... She stood there in a new outfit! It was a pink track jacket with the school symbol on it to the left with blue gym bloomers! She was wearing a pair of socks with red and white sneakers.

...!

"I know it's strange, but this is me... I'm a Ninja. This is what I was told to be." She said placing her hand on her chest. "Everyday I question myself as to why I was given some potential I don't even know about... I never wanted to do this." She say back down with her head down. "I'm not really sure if I'm in control of my own life..."

... ... ...?

"Huh?" She looked at you with your hand patting her head.

... ... ...

"My life is my own... My choice..."

... ... ...

"You're right. My blood doesn't mean I can't follow what I want to do..." She smiled. "I want you to close your eyes." You did as you were told, before being tackled to the ground... Hibari... She was kissing you! You didn't reject her, only held her... When she stopped she smiled with a tear in her eye. "Thank you... For making me love you. I'm so happy that we got to see each other again!"

... ... ...?

"Of course we did! Did you forget about me?!" You remained silent... "YOU DID!" She started to hit you with a barrage of cute punches. "Dummy! Dummy! Dummy! Dummy!" Hibari didn't stop until you started to surrender.

... ... ...!

"Then tell me one more thing... Did you forget about our promise?" Once again, silence... "DUMMY! DUMMY! DUMMY! DUMMY! DUMMMMMMYYYYYYY!"

... ... ...?

"You promised to marry me!"

... ...?!

"Of course you did! I remember it, but apparently you don't!" She sat up puffing her cheeks with a pout. So cute! "You jerk! I waited all this time and you forgot!" There were tears in her eyes... Her eyes... Everytime you look at them you think back to something. What was it?

A long time ago, there was a girl. It's coming back to you, little by little... But her eyes...

... ... ...!

"Huh? You only remember... My eyes?" She sniffed. "Yeah, It's only runs in my family. Me and my siblings all have it. Why do you ask?"

... ... ...

"So you do remember our promise...?"

... ... ...!

It's true, no one had amazing eyes like hers. No one in the world but her could have the best pair of eyes that always filled you with happiness. "Thank you!" She said before kissing you again... The both of you kept it up until the clock started to ring. You looked to see it was finally 12 am now. Christmas... "Let's keep going... I want you to look into my eyes until you remember that promise." Hibari said with a blush on her face before kissing you again. "I love you... I love you so much!"

... ... ...

"Merry Christmas." She said before kissing you again with tear of joy in her eyes. This was the best Christmas ever.

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

The town was still full of life as it should be and business was nice today. "Dear, we got some special guests!" Your wife told you to come out of the kitchen. The both of you opened an amazing dessert shop filled with both cake, pies and cookies. Everything she dreamed of... And you were there with her.

"Hibari-chan! Long time no see!" You looked to see Asuka, Ikagura-Senpai, Katsuragi-Senpai, Yagyu and Ayame-chan! All of them looked amazing from the past couple of years.

"How's business these days?" Katsuragi asked her former underclassman and best friend.

"Were doing great and it's fun too!" Hibari came out of the other side of the counter, only for them to be shocked!

"H-HIBARI! YOU'RE BELLY!" Ikaruga-senpai pointed at the enlarged body. This didn't effect her as Hibari laughed.

"It's huge!" Yagyu commented, not knowing a woman's belly could get THAT big!

"Yep! It's twins too!" You came by the counter with a blush on your face. "Haruka-chan just came to visit and had the same reaction too!" She hugged your arm tightly. Over these past couple of years living with Hibari-chan... This was happiness right here.

"HOW MUCH MORE TIME?!" Ayame was excited seeing stars in her eyes.

"In about a couple weeks actually." She told them rubbing her stomach. "Here, talk to them!" They all took their turns listening and feeling them kick around. The way they all smiled and laughed made you smile. These peaceful days are the best days ever for all of them. To see Hibari everyday with you by her side was better than anything. Nothing can beat this. "Dear," Hibari walked up to you. "Can you get the cake ready please? Let's have a little party later tonight!"

"I'm down!" Katsuragi-Senpai stated.

"That would be awesome!" Asuka commented with her.

You nodded to her before kissing her which made her blush. "H-How shameless!" Ikaruga covered her eyes, though peaking though her fingers.

"SO CUUUUTE!" Ayame squeeled at you, though Yagyu... Looked really mad for some reason. And you didn't like it.

"Oh Dear!" Hibari smiled before laughing a little. "I love you..."

 _ **END ~HANZO ARC~**_

 _ **Okay, so that's 5 chapter down, 15 more to go... Or is it? Get ready for a FIRE!**_

 _ ***Injecting a fuck ton of Christmas songs into bloodstream* I'm gonna die like this, aren't I?**_


	6. Homura

Chapter 6: Homura

 **"What the hell do you want?!"** **The fire that burned inside of her... "We're strangers you idiot, you think it's a good idea?" She was a rogue flame that burned with life. "Why are you doing this?" It burned with hatred, "Don't touch me!" Burned with sadness, "You're a weird guy..." But it burned with happiness. "Thank you..."**

Taking out your phone to see the time being VERY late and she was still at the house waiting for you to hurry up! Turning the corner seeing your home just nearby...When you made your way, she stood there waiting in the cold. Her tanned beautiful skin, her long brown hair and stunning green eyes.

...!

She turned to you seeing a bright smile appear on her face. "Yo! It's good to finally see you." Homura-san... About some time ago, you invited her and her friends into your home and she rejected the offer. You mainly see them sleeping outside in tents and it was unbareable... Homura-san wasn't easy to approach either, but thankfully she finally began to trust you just like everyone else did. "I thought I wouldn't get to see you today."

... ... ...

"Aw man, work really does suck... We just got done a couple of hours ago and I'm beat!" She sighed rubbing her hands for a little bit of warmth. "I haven't eaten yet, so why don't we catch an appetizer?"

... ... ...

"Awesome, then it's settled! Let's go right away, cause everyone is out getting ingredients for the hot pot." She pumped her fist. "After that, we can get the main ingredient for it!"

... ... ...?

"Damn right! Meat is my specialty!" Homura-san shared her usual bright smile. You took a minute to see what she was wearing. A light gray long sleeve with a black jacket unzipped, a warm scarf surrounded her neck. A pair of jeans that hugged her bottom half nicely, and a pair of brown boots. "Are you checking me out?"

... ... ...!

"My clothes? Heh he, thanks!" She smiled... Everytime she did, it felt like the snow didn't even bother you. It made this trip all the worth while when you think about it. You've known Homura-san for so long that it would be the best time to ask her now... Wouldn't it? All this time, you've been friends but you feel there was more to this.

Both of you exited the train station with all the other passengers heading up the stairs. When you came to the surface level, seeing nothing but decorations hanged everywhere in town! Lights, tinsel and ornaments galore!

... ... ...

"You said it. Holy crap..." Both of you walked along the sidewalk with other people passingby. Some were familes, others were couples... "Hmm..."

... ... ...?

"Huh? Y-Yeah, I'm okay." There was something strange about her now. When the both of you arrived, it seemed a little crowded... "Oh boy, think we can make in and out?"

... ... ...

"It does look like that... Damn it." She cursed before entering the store. "Move out of the way, please! Coming through!" Getting to the butcher wasn't easy at all... So many people were out here on Christmas Eve. You felt your shoulder touch something to see it was Homura-san's. "Oh sorry!"

...!

Both of you blushed a little before finally getting to the butcher. "Thank God... Talk about stupid."

"Why hello there you two!" Both of you heard the butcher standing there with a heater on and the meat looking nice and fresh. "Looking for something?"

"Got any quality beef for a hot pot?"

"Just a minute!" He said grabbing a big piece of red meat before putting it on the slicer. After some time he wrapped all the good parts in butcher paper, tying it with twine then placing it in a bag. "Here you go! You two love birds take care now!"

"H-HUH?! HEY DAMMIT WE'RE NOT-"

"Yeah, yeah! I heard it all before! Merry Christmas!"

"W-Whatever!" After paying up Homura-san high tailed it out of there leaving you in an awkward state. Catching up to her was no easy feat, but luckly she was standing outside clutching the back tightly.

... ... ...?

"Ah!" You spooked her a little as she had a bright blush on her face. "Y-Yeah! Can you believe that guy? Thinking were a couple! HAHAHA! Uh..."

... ... ...

"Y-Yeah... It was weird..." She looked away from your gaze. "Sorry, I'm just... I'm a little bummed out is all." You had a feeling it was something like that or maybe more. "C-C'mon! Let's head back before everyone starts worrying!" She said walking forward as you walked by her side... But she still had that look on her face.

Just when you arrived at the train station there was something wrong. **"Please be patient as the train will be repaired in an hour, thank you!"**

"EH?!" Homura-san looked at the huge crowd... "You got to be kidding me!"

... ... ...

"This is a huge problem, hopefully they aren't freaking out over us." Her concern showed. "What are we gonna do now?"

... ... ...

"Guess that's all we can do... Wanna head to the park?" You nodded to that with the both of you walking away from the scene. When you got there it seemed like there was no one around, but the both of you. You went somewhere to get a hot drink and grabbing one for her since she seemed bummed out. "Thanks."

... ... ...

"I didn't think Christmas would be this stressful." She slumped back on the bench taking a little sip. "I just wish that train would get back up and running." Homura-san had a pout on her face placing the can beside her. "Hey, I wanna know since we're here... To pass the time and all. What was it like for you? Christmas I mean..."

... ... ...

"I see... Must've been a nice time." She looked to the sky. "Do you miss them?"

... ... ...

"Everyday, huh? Wish my folks were like that." There was something in her tone that held a hint of guilt in it.

... ... ...?

"How do I put this...? My parents were stricted on me, so strict it felt like a collar and a leash on me." She held a smile on her, but weighed by sadness. "Even during this time of the year they would be strict on me to the point I couldn't take it... Then I met someone. An old teacher of mine was someone I could talk to about anything."

... ... ...

"Yeah, I did look up to him. Then one day, I told him something I shouldn't have and he turned his back on me..." Her smile became a scowl. "After that, I snapped... So hard that... You don't wanna know the rest. Let's just say when my parents found out they disowned me..."

... ... ...

"It was awful, which is why I have trust issues now... Even with those 4 I had trust issues, but not anymore. They were like a whole new family to me." Her eyes looked at you... The eyes that burned with passion everyday was now replaced with tears of both guilt and sadness. "I'm sorry, for being such a bitch to you when we met... I know you were trying to help and I couldn't see it until now."

... ... ...

"Thanks again... I owe you so much. If it wasn't for you, we would probably still be freezing our asses off at the hideout." She placed a hand on your shoulder giving you a warm smile. "One day, I'll make it up to you. Hell, I'll do it 10 times- no, 100 times better!"

... ... ...

"Huh?" She blushed brightly.

... ... ...

"M-Moron! W-what the hell are you saying?!" She looked away touching her fingers together, her face becoming more red. "But, I get what you're saying... I love spending time with the others... When I'm with you though I just... I don't know!" She stood up thinking about this emotion. "It's like nice, but it drives me crazy!"

... ... ...

"Exactly! I don't know how I feel... I just know that I... That I like you..."

... ... ...

"HUH?! W-WAIT! I-I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Homura-san stammered while fumbling back onto the soft snow. You ran to her to see her in the cold with a deep blush on her face.

... ... ...!?

"DAMMIT! WHAT IS THIS CRAZY FEELING?!" She kicked her legs a bit before standing back up. "Everytime I see your face I just go crazy!" She stomped on the floor. "This is so damn annoying! I wish I could find out just by punching something!"

... ... ...

"Eh?" Wait a minute... "D-Did you just...?" CONFESS?! Realizing that mistake, you tried your best to make it better only to had more fuel to the fire!

... ... ...!

"YOU TOTALLY DID! L-LOVE ME?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Both of you were blushing madly. From the different perspective it looked like some sort of skit in a way. Both of you stammering not making any sense in the long run until she clutched her chest looking away from you. "Uh, how long did you feel this way?"

... ... ...

"I see." Homura-san looked away for a moment before putting on a serious expression. "Can you still say that?" What did she mean? "Can you still say that you love me, when you know the truth?"

... ... ...!

She blushed brightly at your response, looking down then around. "No one is around... In that case," Homura-san looked straight at you with a smile. "I want you to look at me. Get a good look." She took a deep breath before breathing out of her mouth. In an instant she ripped off all of her clothes like paper, leaving her naked as a strange scroll appeared between her boobs! **"SHINOBI... TRANSFORMATION!"** In a flash of crimson blinding light she was gone from your vision!

The only thing you felt was how hot it was getting... A strange force choking you... Your eyes though saw a snake, crimson in color! It's soul piercing eyes staring into you like prey only to dive down with an open jaw where Homura-san once stood! As the light died down, she stood there once again.

"Well, what do you think?" Homura-san... She was wearing what seemed like a short black school uniform covered in a light grey jacket and samurai leg armor on each side. Her arms covered in bandages with gauntlets ontop. Her left thigh had a bandage wrapped around as a pair of baggy socks with brown shoes. "I'm a ninja..."

... ... ...?

"Yeah, they're not just ancient history or stuff in manga. This is the real... All of it." Homura-san stated looking at her hands. "Back then I was born to be good, but when that teacher turned against me I killed him. That's why my parents were strict too then disowned me like nothing... Can you still love someone like me?"

... ... ...!

"Huh?!" She was shocked at your answer. "Idiot, I just told what I am and you can still say that?!"

... ... ...!

She stood back... Her head down like she was in disbelief not believing you. Her hand drew a sword that was longer than any blade you had ever seen! In a swift of wind that caused you to cover your eyes only to open them again at a new sight. Her hair... Crimson like flames as her eyes were the same color. She stood so close to you with her weapon drawn near your neck. "How about now? Well?!"

... ... ...!

"Prove it." She placed her weapon down with a confident smirk. "No sane person would ever love someone like this... If I were you, I would-"

... ... ...!

Your words made her pause that sentence from finishing. She was in complete shock once again.

... ... ...!

In one motion you grabbed the girl in your arms. Hugging her as she stood completely still... "Moron. You're such a moron..." She was sobbing? When you looked at her, she was crying tears... Tears of joy. "I-I love you too, dammit!" Homura-san leaped on you as she grabbed your body to bring her lips to yours... The flames that surrounded the both of you danced in a sortment of colors that would put any other lightshow in its place. "My heart makes me crazy, but now I know what it wants." She smiled once again. "I want you... I want us to be together forever."

... ... ...

The two of you kissed again as she sheathed her blade once again with her hair turning back to normal. "We should get going, before they get even more worried." She tied her back into it's usual pony tail. "Grab the meat and let's get out of here! I wanna cook as soon as possible!" Both of you walked hand in hand, enjoying each other's company every second.

When you got to the train station it looked like it was finally fixed! The trains were running smoothly again with people boarding them in a hurry. "Homura and Honey!" Both of you looked to see Haruka-san running up to you! "So you guys were waiting for the train station too?"

"Hey guys!" Your heads turned seeing both Mirai-chan and Yomi-san waving at you. "Guess we all had the same luck, eh?"

"Me and Mirai picked the freshest bean sprouts for the hot pot!" Yomi-san said holding up a bag. "Hopefully they're still fresh."

"Do bean sprouts even go in hot pots?" Haruka questioned.

"I asked that same thing..." Mirai told her.

"Oh, everyone." The last member of the group came into the scene holding backs of drinks. "Same idea?" Hikage was given nods. "I see... Oh, Homura." Hikage pointed at your hands where everyone looked. "Why are you holdings hands?"

"Homura... But we're in public!" Yomi-san scolded while on the edge of tears with her head redder than a stop sign.

"Honey is cheating on me with Homura? Oh my, how naughty~" Haruka-san teased while licking her lips. "Guess I gotta pun~ish~you~" Her giggling didn't make it any better!

"Get a room you two!" Mirai-chan yelled with a smug grin on her face.

"Ah you guys suck!" She shouted becoming beat red along with you. They laughed at you besides Hikage-san who didn't know how to show emotion (so to speak). "Come on, let's just go home!" Though they didn't see it, she was truly happy about this day. "I gotta tell ya, they're all the same like me..."

... ... ...

"I guess it really wasn't that hard to piece it together, huh?" She rubbed the back of her head. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Let's celebrate from today to the New Year! Just me and you!" If there was something that always and forever keep you warm... It's that smile. That exact same smile she wore this day...

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

"...up... Wa..." A voice called to you... A voice that sounded like it was losing patience. "Wake up, already!" Your eyes opened to see Homura standing there with a tray in her hands. "Geez, you worked extra didn't you?" She had a look of anger that switched to concern. "I told you; you don't have to put so much effort into it since it's all of us living here. We can make enough money to get past bills like nothing."

She then placed a cup of tea on the table before lightly tapping your head with the tray. She then did her signature move by kissing your cheek. "Do me the favor and take it easy for a while now, okay? I gotta head out soon for a job I was contacted for. It's gonna be me and everyone else so you know we'll be fine!" She walked back into the kitchen. "Oh yeah, we just got some new students and Asuka is helping out! I won't be gone long, though you might want to heat up some left overs."

The days that passed by were the most peaceful ones. Walking up to her you held her tightly as your arms wrapped around her waist. "What are you planning?" You waited for this day... You reached into your pocket to grab a certain black box, showing it to her. "Huh? What is this?" When she opened was the surprise of her life... "T-This is...! This is why you were working late?!" You nodded as she saw the ring. Letting her go to get down on one knee as she tried to hold back her tears. "Moron! You know the answer to that!" Homura tackled you to the ground kissing your lips. "Now we'll really be together forever, right?"

The tears she shed were ones that held so much joy in them that her heart was ready to burst. These days will now be even better for you and her... And there was nothing better than being together with her. The future burned brightly... Like a flame.

 _ **END**_

 **There. 5 chapters in one month, and boy oh boy we are not done! I have the feeling Yumi's is gonna be the most romantic along with Miyabi's. But fuck me I still a lot more to do! Enough about me, hopefully you guys have a good Thanksgiving with that Turkey or Goose or whatever you eat I'm not here to judge!**

 **Here's a question: What did you think of the Goldenstick Game Awards? Honestly, I thought Persona 5 should have won GOTY and Nier Automata winning best story... I'm sad they didn't, but hey good on the others for winning.**

 **Alright, I'm gonna level with you guys a bit. Like your internet? Me too. Hate the government trying to take it away? Me too. FCC is trying to take all this good and cool shit away so head onto here:**

 **battleforthenet dot com**

 **Cause fuck FCC. Don't let them take our cool shit, otherwise you want them to overcharge you of your internet to the point that it's nothing but pay to do shit. "Wanna tweet? That will be 7.99$ for one tweet you poor poor fuck!" See where I'm getting? It's not cool.**

 **And hopefully I'll see you all soon for the next chapter soon. Good night!**


	7. Hikage

Chapter 7: The Seventh Day of Kagura

Emotions were mask that showed people's expressions and how they would act. Some would be happy, some would be sad... She said that she never showed any of her emotions, but you had a feeling that on Christmas day you would prove her wrong. The date you had plannad will make her smile this time! Work was a handful but thankfully you finally got off just in time for that special someone waiting for you.

Turning the corner to on the street where she was waiting for you. She stood near one of the shops silently waiting for you with her hands in her pockets.

... ... ...!

She turned around seeing you running up to her while trying to catch your breath. "Hey." Was all she could say looking at me. "You look really worn out."

... ... ...

"Don't worry. I wasn't waiting that long." She looked at a nearby clock to see it was about 10:00. "I just got off work too, hopefully some stores are still open." Taking the time to look at her, Hikage was looking pretty cute aside from pale skin, green hair and those beautiful amber eyes. She covered herself with a dark blue hoodie with her thumbs sticking out of the cuffs of her sleeves. Her lower half had a black skirt with pantyhose, her feet covered in high socks and a pair of sneakers. Her head was covered in similar shade of blue ski hat with some of green hair popping out.

... ...

"Then let's go." Both of you walked side by side with the snow falling down to the earth. "Everyone should still be at the house, probably making dinner."

... ... ...?

"Sounds good." No change in her expression at all, but it was nice to know she agreed. "It's cold... I heard there was a tea shop nearby."

... ... ...

"Thank you." Hikage was a mysterious person alright, but that only added more to her charm. Some time ago you found her and her friends taking shelter in some strange place that looked way to cold for them. They didn't trust you at all for a long time, but thankfully with a enough patience you earned it.

Everytime you were with Hikage though, there a strange feeling "Is something wrong?" She asked catching you off guard. "You've been staring at me for a while."

... ... ...!

"I look cute?" She looked at her clothes then back to you. "I just put some clothes on, but thanks." Not even a blush on her face. "Hey, what else do we do on a date?" She asked you. "Never been on a date before."

... ... ...

"Whatever I feel like doing? Okay." In a strange twist she latched onto your arm making you blush brighter. "I was cold."

... ... ...?

"I'm not really a fan of cold weather." She told you getting closer. "Being next to you is nice..." Her words made you blush, but she didn't show any emotion when she said it. "Being warm is nice. When I think about it, that's something good about winter."

...

"I guess being cold is a little unbearable and being warm is a better feeling."

... ... ...?

"Happy? What was that again?"

... ... ...

Hikage was quite a weird one, but you had admit she was super cute at it. If anything she's like a kuudere who doesn't show a lot of emotions. There was a small glimmer of hope that you could finally get her to smile even for a second. Everything needed to go as planned! "Oh, here we are."

The cafe seemed was nice from the outside. "Here you go!" The waitress gave both of you your orders of tea. "It's hot, so be careful." Taking a sip made you flinch from how hot it was, but it did warm up your tongue.

When you looked at Hikage was already drinking it like nothing! You stood in shook from how impressive it was when she didn't even flinch! She placed her cup down still keeping a straight face... The sticking her tongue out. "Hought (Hot)..." Scratch that...

... ... ...!

Thankfully a cup of cold water was free and it was still amazing that she could do such a thing. She really did have a stone face, but even stone can break! "That was fun..."

... ... ...

"Was it weird?"

... ... ...

"Amazing? Uh, Thanks I guess..." The Christmas lights were decorated in such a beautiful way that it felt like multi colored fire flies. "You look excited."

... ... ...!

"You were excited to go on a date with me?"

... ... ...

"That's weird. Why does it take courage to talk to a girl?"

... ... ...

"Fear of being rejected? Can't say I know what that is." She shrugged her shoulders before wrapping her arms around yours wanting keep warm.

... ... ...

"It's not a good feeling and it feels good to overcome it... That's sounds like a pain." To her yes, but to you it was a good feeling. Walking through the town with her as she still clunged to your arm. "Can we go eat?"

... ... ...?

"Just something small cause everyone's making dinner. Takoyaki..."

...!

"Whoa whoa whoa there!" Both of your attentions were caught by a group of bad looking people. "Well, look what we got here! A cute couple on Christmas eve? How sweet!"

... ... ...?

"Help us? Yeah, how about you give us some fun?" One of them gave you a mean grin while rubbing his chin. "And I mean your girl right here."

... ... ...

"Yeah, these guys are a pain."

"Where do you think you're going?!" One of them grabbed Hikage's wrist trying to take her away. "It's Christmas... Come on, I've been a good boy." Anger filled your body, but fear as well. These guys looks tough with a knife on them or maybe worse!

... ... ...!

"Huh?" One of them gave you a look of annoyance. "Oh, what are you gonna do about it?!" With a sense of fear you grabbed his wrist with enough strength. "You little-!"

... ...-!

All the wind was knocked out of you when one of the other thugs kicked you. "Stupid kid!" Another one kicked you hard enough for blood to spurt out of your nose. "Think you can be a hero? Get real!"

"Dumbass must think this is an anime or some shit!"

"I got an idea." One of them held out what looked like a handle of some sort before he pressed a button as a blade swished out! "It's Christmas and they say foreigners they cut some meat to celebrate! And that's what were gonna do!"

"And after that, we're gonna have one hell of a time with this bitch!" When they held you down then lifted up your shirt to expose your belly... You could feel the pain coming already! When he was about to cut you open, the blade dropped onto the floor and your eyes looking to see Hikage!

She had the guys wrist in a lock with him on his knees. "That's enough..." Her eyes... They screamed anger.

"Why you-AAGGGHHH!" He screamed in pain as he started to tap. "S-Stop! I'll learn! Don't break my wrist!"

"You bitch!" One of them came at her with a fist as she raised her right leg with a kick to his gut before going back to the one on his knees, kicking him in the face between his nose and upper lip then kicking the other guy again at his face this time! "W-Why you!"

"You guys are a pain in the ass..." She told them before letting the other guy go before roundhousing him into the garbage cans where he passed out! In such speed she did strikes to other's upper body then appeared behind him with a simple push of her finger, he fell over like nothing!

"Y-YOU FREAK!" The other guy that held you down pulled out a knife on her, running at her at full speed. But what he didn't expect was a glass bottle hitting him on his up causing him to pass out! Hikage looked at you holding the shattered glass before tossing it away.

... ... ...?!

"I'm fine." She said getting close up to you as she checked your nose. "There's a pharmacy nearby," Hikage took a hold of your hand tightly having this feeling of safety. "Let's go."

Sitting at the park bench later, she was fixing your nose. "Don't worry, it will heal in about a day." She said placing a bandages and replacing the tissue in your nose. "Looks like it's drying up fast too. Just don't blow your nose hard or the blood will start to flow again."

... ... ...

"Don't worry."

... ... ...!

"Were you scared?" She asked you. "There was a larger number of them, but you still took them on... Weren't you afraid?"

... ... ...

"You gain courage... From fear?"

... ... ...

"A heavy feeling that needs to be lifted... Emotions... They're so weird." She stood up from the bench gazing at the stars. "I never fully paid attention to them, but there was only one time I think I felt something. And it's like you said..."

... ... ...?

"A long time ago, I was an orphan that never understood basic human emotions. Everyday they made fun of me by saying names like "Deadface" and so on. I didn't like the other kids so I left... All by myself." Hikage kicked the snow a little before placing her hands in her pockets. They way she was talking now felt... Like she was showing something. "Then someone... Someone came into my life where she made me feel... Like I could take on the world. I was a part of her gang and everyday was new, then one day..."

...?

"She died..." Her voice went lower. "Something happened for us to get a rival gang angry at us. Everyday we would lose more and more then... She left to ask them for forgiveness."

... ... ...

"Yeah... I found her in a dumbster... I felt the my body getting heavy, then... My eyes couldn't stop leaking." She began to shake from her memories. "After that, I met everyone at Hebijo... I didn't like them at first, but then that one feeling came back to me. When I'm with them... I feel like I can take on the world, but the feeling of losing them never stops bugging me."

... ... ...

She looked at you with her head tilted. "Emotions?" You stood up from the bench to get on eye level.

... ... ...

"So, I've been having emotions since then... Happiness and Fear..."

... ... ...

"Such a bother trying to remember these things." She said walking up to you with her hand on her left breast. "Then what's this feeling? When I'm with you everything feels safe and gentle, but hot and heavy at the same time... It's similar when I'm with them, but different..."

... ... ...

"What is love?" That was a question asked since the dawn of time and no one would have the right answer. Though from the look of it she was expecting some kind of answer. Taking a deep breath before trying to explain to her the right answer.

... ... ...

She closed her eyes thinking about it. "A soft and gentle feeling, but it's a heavy one too..." Her eyes opened to look at you. "And you're scared that you might lose that person?" You nodded. "So it was like with Hinata... I don't like this feeling then."

... ... ...?

"I'm... Scared?" She looked at her hands before seeing a memory of the time she saw Her corpse. But she also remembered the times she was with her and the others. "I'm scared... Of losing them and you." The way they smiled, the way they accepted her and always showed they cared about her. "I don't want to lose any of them."

... ... ...

"It's better to enjoy the time you have with them..." You nodded. "I guess you're right. Tell me," She placed her hand on your chest. "You said that fear is an emotion that needs to lifted, then I'm scared right now."

...?

"You know me now, but not everything... If I show you what I am, then I'm afraid that... I might lose you." You shook your head to her with a smile on your face. "Huh?"

... ... ...

"You accept me for what I am already?" You nodded. "I see, then don't be scared... When I show you this." In her hands was a scroll where she jumped away from you as a sudden gust of wind appeared! **"SHINOBI TRANSFORMATION!"** Your eyes saw Hikage bare body suddenly engulfed in a strange light! But there was something stared you down... It's eyes petrifying you with it's hypnotic gaze. When you got a better look, it was the size of a giant king cobra wrapping itself around where Hikage stood before vanishing without a trace!

... ... ...?!

"Are you scared?" Hikage's voice came with the light dying down... She walked towards you in a different appearance. Wearing a yellow and black top with a snake pattern that didn't cover much of her body, her pants had rips and cuts around with her zipper down and the belt unbuckled. There was a snake on the left side of her jeans and black leather constricts around her arms an legs that carry knives! Her body showed three different tattoos on her breast, hip and shoulder. "I'm a Ninja."

... ... ...?

"Yeah, a Ninja." She said walking up to you. "Hebijo Academy isn't just an All Girls School, but it's a secret Ninja school..."

... ... ..?!

"Yeah. Homura, Yomi, Mirai and Haruka too. We were the Elite in that school, then a bunch of stuff happened and now we're on our own." She looked down away from your gaze. "Are you scared?"

... ... ...

"Surprised?"

... ... ...

"Thank you... I'm... Happy." She said looking up at you. But the biggest surprise for you than being a ninja what was on her face.

... ... ...!

"I'm smiling?" She asked as you took a picture. Showing her made her feel something warm inside as she started to cry tears... Tears of joy. "What's going on?"

... ... ...

"Emotions are such a bother..." She kept that smile while wiping the tears away. "Thank you, for showing me."

... ... ...

"Say, why did you ask me out to a date?" The big reveal... The big confession! It's time to shine tiger! Do it! DO IT! You spent so much time wanting to get this done right and here you are in the perfect spot! DO IT!

... ... ...!

"What's a girlfriend?" You felt the world go heavy on you as she went back to her usual stone like face. As you tried to explain it she flicked your forehead playfully. "I'm joking, you idiot." She said stoticly. "I know what a boyfriend and girlfriend are. I'm not that closed minded."

... ...

"Anyway... Yes." She said standing next to you. "I'll be your girlfriend. That's what you wanted to hear, right?" You nodded as she kissed you! The magic moment stopped as she gifted you with that same smile... "I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you too." She took a hold of your hand feeling safe with her. "Let's go home. Everyone is waiting for us."

That night was a moment that you will never forget. This was a true Christmas night.

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

Today was just exhausting! The office was more busy than usual and thankfully you ditched them before they made you go out to drink AGAIN! Hikage gets mad whenever you go drinking with the co-workers and bosses. Entering the door to find it noisy as usual with everyone living here at the same time. "Welcome home." Standing there wearing her casual clothes holding onto a tiny thing. "You're just in time for dinner."

You took off your shoes first then dropped your suit case on the floor. "I bet it was murder, huh?" You nodded to that as you kissed her lovingly as he was a sight for sore eyes. "I don't smell alcohol on your breath so that's good." When you were about to laugh a small cry was heard from inside her arms. Moving the blanket away, seeing a tiny looking Hikage in her hands. "She's growing up soon and maybe will learn to walk in a couple of months."

"Dinner is ready!" Homura called out to you both.

"Coming!" Hikage called back before giving you another kiss. "We can enjoy some peace and quiet later. Okay, Darling?" She smiled... That same smile you saw all those years ago make the present time worth it. You hoped you can see this smile for the rest of your life.

 _ **END**_

 _ **Alright, hopefully... Hopefully you enjoyed this. Sorry I didn't get it out sooner but I was busy with work and trying to get enough hours to pay my car. Adulting is a bitch. Anyways, maybe this is the last one or maybe not. I wanted to get to Yumi on Christmas day, but looks like it won't happen. Unless I push myself... Anyway, wait for Yomi. In the meantime, Merry Christmas!**_

 _ **LATERS!**_


	8. Yomi

Chapter 8: Yomi

"Here you go! Next please!" Her voice was like a mother and her soul like an angel. Her green eyes shined more beautiful than any jade or gem you can imagine. The way she had her hair tied behind while serving the homeless on this cold night made someone with a golden heart. "Please have some bean sprout ramen! It's home cooked and made from scratch!"

"Thank you!" One of the homeless said taking the plate gracefully. "Yomi-chan, you're too kind!"

"It's nothing! Thank my friend here." She looked at you where you blushed in embarassment then bowed. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be able to buy so many ingredients for everyone!"

... ... ...

"You're a saint!" An old woman said holding a cane with a hot bowl of food. "It's good to know that there are still young'uns like you helpin us out." She pinched your cheek playfully causing you to massage the now red location on your face.

... ... ...

"But we still can't thank you enough." She said with a warm smile. "Yomi-chan, he is quite the looker there. Are you two together?"

...?!

"N-NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Yomi-san answered quickly with a deep red blush on her face. Despite having all that mother like appearance, she was very cute when she showed it... And when not in a public area there was a whole other side to her. Despite the polite tone of voice and motherly aura around her, Yomi can say and act like a different person sometimes.

However, it was a part of her charm as well. You've known her the other four girls for quite a while now. 2 years have passed since you've offered them a home with warmth, food and a roof over their heads. At first Yomi hated it for some reason, seeing your act of kindness as nothing more than to feel good about yourself. It took quite bit to convince her to stay at the house and even though she's living with everyone she still gets on your case about buying things.

Meanwhile it seems everyone in the shelter was eating nice and healthy along with warm coats to prepare for the night. Soon the lights died down as many people started to tire out and started to get ready for bed. "Yomi-chan, thank you so much for everything!" An older man said holding onto her hand. "You have no idea how much this means to us!"

"I'm happy to help anytime!" She said with a smile on her face. After the doors to the shelter close you and Yomi started heading back home where everyone was waiting for the both of you. "I wonder what everyone will be doing once we get back?"

... ... ...

"That's true, I do see them cooking in the kitchen. However, I hope they didn't buy TOO much..."

... ... ...

"Leftovers or not, it's inexcusable to buy so much that you can't finish it." She said with a stern look on her face. "You should only buy as much as you need."

... ... ...

"See? It's a good idea!"

... ... ...

"Wait... That's true! If we have any left overs we can give them to the people that never had a christmas dinner!" She clasps her hands together with her eyes shining brightly on the fact it could help a lot of people. "You're a genius!"

... ... ...

"That's not true! We both worked hard just as much as the next person!" Her smile was honestly contagious to the point you couldn't help but smile and nod. "Honestly I'm happy you were here with me..." Her cheeks became red as she looked away as her face was blushing brightly. "A-Anyways, we should head home soon!" The two of you walked the streets of town with music playing and the snow beginning to fall. "Wow it's so pretty!"

... ... ...

"Christmas is such a nice time..." The way her tone of voice suddenly changed all of a sudden made you stop in place.

... ... ...?

"Uh? Oh no it's nothing!" She said shaking her head. "Um, we should get on the train soon!" She kept walking in front not even facing you for a second. The walk of silence last for what felt like too long to the point it was awkward.

...?

"Huh?" She turned towards you with a shock of surprise. "S-Sorry, am I scaring you?"

... ... ...

"I see... It's..." She remained silent once again before walking close to you. "C-Can we go somewhere a little more private?" She asked politely while thugging onto your jacket as she pulled you somewhere else. On this night of Christmas eve there was no one was in the park. No couples, no families or kids playing in the snow... Just the two of you alone. "Thank you for coming with me..."

... ... ...

"Well... Um..." She stammered a little before sitting straight up. "I hate Christmas..." She said with a straight face. "Back then I used to live in the slums with my parents... We had nothing to our names. No food, no house, no nothing." She looked up at the stars. "Every year when the winter came me and my parents would try our best to survive... Some more successful than other years, but then one day my parents..." She stopped for a moment before continuing. "They died... Right in front of my eyes. On that day I was alone... I had no one but myself to the point that sometimes I thought of taking my own life."

... ... ...

"Yes... That all happened to me. Then it happened..." She clenched her hands together. "I saw the man in charge of the Phoenix Conglomerate helping those overseas... I was jealous and full of hatred for that man and his family... That's how I was able to survive this long. My hate guided me to a place I would call home."

... ... ...

"Yes, it's where I met Homura and the others..." She then grew a smile on her face before looking at you. "To be honest, it was hard getting used to things since I lived like that... But thankfully it's where I met friends that I can call my family."

... ... ...?

"You're right. None of us liked the other, but through it all we've gotten so close that it would be weird if one of us wasn't there." She looked down then grabbed your hand. "And you... You've done a lot for us by taking us in... You've taken care of us, cooked and even went out of your way to grab two jobs. You're like a part of our family too..." She clenched your hand tightly as tears began falling and landing on her hand. "Thank you so much..."

... ... ...

The both of you looked at each other getting closer and closer...

"HEY GUYS CHECK THIS OUT!" The moment was interrupted when both of you looked where the noise was coming from. Yomi went ahead to check on the noise as you followed her to see a horrible scene. It a group of punks throwing rocks at a homeless man who could barely protect himself. "How about you just roll over and die old man!?"

"I gotta a better idea." One of them grabbed a large branch before giving a fake swing. "How about we just do it ourselves?"

"I like that." Soon the group began to make their way to the old man who shook in fear.

"This isn't right!" Yomi showed her hatred seeing the scene in front of her eyes. "What did he do? What did he ever do to them?!" Soon out of nowhere Yomi sprang into action before running in front of the old man. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" She shouted at them.

"Hey you dumb broad! Can't you see we're doing society a favor?!"

"Unless you want to get hurt, I suggest you get out of here."

"Maybe she wants to spend Christmas eve with us, eh guys?" Some them started snickering to point all of them kept approaching at Yomi.

... ... ...!

Stepping into help you grabbed the nearest branch and wacked one of them over the head causing them to black out!

... ... ...!

"But I can't just leave you!"

...!

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" One of the thugs punched you straight in the cheek causing you to fall on the ground. "That hurt you dick!" He started kicking you in the gut making you flinch at the pain.

"Well are you gonna say sorry, or not?!" One of the thugs grabbed you by the hair before letting you drop to the floor. "Tried to be cool and play the hero... What an idiot!"

"Let's just kill him first." They were serious... Dead serious...

 **"SHINOBI TRANSFORMATION!"** That was Yomi... Looking to where she stood at she was now naked with a sudden gust of wind from her. A strange green aura surrounded her as the sound of a snake was heard in your ear... Behind her appeared the image of a snake as it wrapped around her before it disappeared... Standing there now was Yomi in a strange outfit carrying a large sword in her right hand.

"W-What the hell?!"

"S-SHUT UP! IT WAS JUST SOME DUMB MAGIC TRICK!"

"Kill that- huh?" A sudden gust of wind appeared and it show that she wasn't there anymore... They all turned around to see her standing with both hands on her sword as she gave a deep breath before all of the thugs had bruises galore with some of their clothes being torn. "W-What the... Fuck...?"

All of them blacked out from the pain to see some of their bodies had small cuts on their arms... "I'm sorry... To have keep this a secret from you." She said now standing right in front of you holding out her hand.

...?

She placed her finger on your lips before retracting it with a smile on her face. "Don't worry, I'll answer everything later." She turned her attention to the homeless man who was crying in joy. "Are you alright, sir?"

"T-Thank you so much!" He said taking both of her hands into his. "You're an angel sent by God aren't you?!"

"N-No, I'm just someone who just wanted to help another."

... ... ...

"Thank you so much! The both of you!"

... ... ...

"I-I see. Thank you so much again! I'll head to the shelter right away!" Soon the man walked away from the park leaving the two of you alone once again.

"I guess you have a lot of answers, huh?" You nodded to that as she took a look at your coat. "Oh! You're coat is torn!" She said looking at a large hole on the shoulder. "This is my fault, let me fix it for you."

The two of you sat at the park bench with her working on your coat with what seemed like a fishing hook and fishing line... Did she get that from the ocean? Then you got a good look at her outfit for what seemed like a maid uniform that was ready for war. The way she had a crossbow weapon and a large sword... The only two things left were a missing eye and a metal arm... "Done!" She said happily giving you back your coat as you placed it on. "Fishing line is actually stronger than any thread you can by! And you can get it for free from ones that snapped off!"

... ... ...

"C-Cheap?! How rude! I'm saving money for us!" She pouted cutely before the two of you laughed at it. What a wild night this has been. "I want to be honest with you..."

... ... ...

"Who am I? Hmm... Sometimes I wonder that too..." She said looking at you. "I'm a shinobi... A ninja from a secret school."

... ...?

"Yes... Even the others are Shinobi as well. I'm not the only one..." She said looking down. "Remember when I told you that I lived and survived on revenge? That's how I found the school... I became an evil Shinobi out of my negative feelings to a higher class..."

... ... ...

"Correct... I wanted to kill them. All of them... However everything that has happened became different." She said standing up. "I've met so many wonderful people... People that have opened my eyes to the truth where I was blinded by my past. I can happily call that person my friend and many more."

... ... ...?

"Everyone goes through a journey. Just like you, you're going through one now." She looked at you with a smile on her face. "Tell me, cause I've been talking more about myself. I want to know more about you."

... ... ...

"I see... So you haven't seen your parents in such a long time, huh?" You nodded to that. "It must of been lonely for you at that time..."

... ... ...

"True. I guess we're not so different after all." She smiled at you. "Do you ever get lonely at times?"

... ... ...

"Huh?" She started to blush. "R-Right, me and everyone is there so... No way you could be lonely."

... ... ...

"J-Just me is enough?" She started to blush brightly once more. "W-What are you saying? I swear you say the most ridiculous things!" This was it! NO BACKING DOWN!

... ... ...

"Huh?" The way she looked at you with a surprise and a hint of happiness... The way she just stared in awe at those three words. She looked down at the your hand grabbing hers as tears began dropping onto your hand. "...Me too..." She looked back up to you with a smile on her face. "I love you too!" At that moment she leaped right into your arms with a smile on her face as her lips came into contact with yours.

The two of you stayed there for a long time, not even thinking of anyone else but the two of you. When the two of you broke apart, you couldn't help but blush at this moment. "We should head back."

That night the two of you walked hand in hand through the Christmas decorated city, enjoying this moment with every fiber in your being. This... This was truly a night to remember.

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

Years have passed now since that night... Looking at the photos you had, you saw pictures of you and Yomi on your wedding day. Homura told you that picking out dresses was tough as she wanted the least expensive thing in the store being a simple white dress. "Darling! It's almost time!" You turn to see Yomi holding an old camera that you found from the addict and it was still usable. "I want to see everyone opening presents!" Though the one thing that stood out from her was a now swollen stomach growing a new life inside it.

Sitting in the room on Christmas morning were the girls both of Yomi's group and Hanzo Academy. "Homura-chan, here you go!"

"Oh! I got something for you too!" Everyone was exchanging gifts with one another.

"Hey you two, you're late to the party." Haruka said placing down some tea on the table. "I think we should let the married couple open theirs first."

"I think so too!" Hibari said grabbing one of the gifts before handing it to you. "We did a bunch of shopping just for you!"

"Everyone, you didn't have to spend so much on us..." Yomi having the gift set on her lap. "I could've sewn some clothes for my baby."

"U-uh well," Mirai looked around the room. "W-We know you could, but uh..."

"W-We wanted it to be special! Y-You know!" Homura said making a nice recovery as you gave her a sneaky thumbs up. "A-Anyway, open it up!"

"We promise it's pretty great!" Katsuragi-san said with a sheepish smile on face.

Opening the gift revealed a dozen baby clothes causing her eyes to water at how cute they were. The next gift came from Haruka who had that mischievous smile on her face. Her and Katsuragi started to snicker as the present was a piece of revealing lingerie causing the both of you to blush a deep red. After you two everyone else was unwrapping gifts as you were spending sometime with Yomi on the couch. "Thank you..." You turned to Yomi who kissed you on the cheek catching you by surprise. "These gifts they got us are great, but honestly... You're the only gift I need," She smiled grabbing your hand tightly. "My Darling~" The life you made for her and child... You knew that you wouldn't trade this life for everything in the world...

 _ **END**_

 _ ***Injecting Christmas music into my bloodstream***_

 _ **This is how I die.**_

 _ **I'M BACK ON MY BULLSHIT**_

 _ **WOOO!**_

 _ **Next up, Mirai.**_

 _ **When Haruka is up, that's when it's gonna get a little more fun... But Ryona is the one that's gonna take it home. Stay tuned for more...**_


	9. Mirai

Chapter 9: Mirai

During the night of Christmas eve was both a blessing time for families and couples, however there was another side to it. A much brutal side to Christmas...

... ... ...?!

"I'M OVER HERE!" Looking through the crowd of late gift buyers, you saw a pair of hands waving frantically at you. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" The voice was surrounded by a mosh pit of both parents and people buying gifts at the last second! You tried your best to get closer to her but it almost felt impossible. Thankfully though the both of you rested at a nearby cafe that had some customers drinking tea. "Man that sucked..."

... ... ...?

"Yeah I'll be okay..." She said but took a glance at the gifts. "I'm just glad the presents are okay."

... ... ...

"Hey I'm not a kid you know!" She pouted rather cutely having you put on a smile and scratch the back of your head. After apologizing she sat back down with the waitress coming by with your drinks.

"Here you are." She served Mirai a cup of hot tea perfect for the cold. "And for you." Placing the cup down you saw something in your coffee... You know those pictures in coffee that make out of creme that you see online? When you looked there were... A pair of handcuffs...

... ...?

"Oh? To turn yourself in!" The way she said casually with smile on her face made the feeling worse!

... ... ...!

"I'M NOT A KID DAMMIT!"

After that mess in the cafe and having to explain to a police officer they called, the both of you were now walking through the streets.

... ... ...

"People are so dumb!" Mirai yelled at the high Heavens. Stomping in place to let her frustration out even it was kinda cute. "Everyday it's like that... Everyday..." That got your attention. What did she mean by that?

...?

When you tried to get her attention the only thing she did was walk faster away from you.

... ... ...!

You couldn't even finish your sentence as she suddenly stopped in place. Her fist started to shake until she looked at you with tears in her eyes and her cheeks puffed. "YOU STUPID JERK! I HATE YOU!" Soon she stormed around the corner causing you to lose track of her.

...!

The way she ran towards was the way home... Hopefully she's there before you. The moment she screamed at you it felt like glass stabbed straight through your heart... You reached out to her but there was nothing to grab.

...

The only thing you could do was pray she was home. It took some time but you were finally able to get home safe.

... ... ...!

"Hey you're back!" Homura came from the living room but got confused. "Huh? Where's Mirai?" That question alone made you go into shock.

...?

"N-No. You're the only one that came back? What happened?"

... ... ...

"Oh no... Not again." Homura sighed in disbelief before calling everyone. She turned towards you placing a hand on your shoulder. "It's not your fault. I promise you that, but we all got to look for her together! Who knows what happens during the night..."

"Mirai ran away?!" Haruka came down soon with the other two running in. "She couldn't have gone far. Everyone has a cell, right?"

"Right here." Hikage showed hers with Yomi pulling out an older one.

"Good now let's hurry and get to finding her!" Everyone nodded to the agreement as everyone bolted out the door like you've never seen before! When you were out the entrance they were completely gone from your sight... No foot prints either from the snow at all... It's like they just flew away.

You shook the thought away from your mind as you needed to focus on one person now! Mirai was out there alone, cold and probably in danger! You hustled out into the cold turning at every lane you could find and asking everyone in sight! Some time has passed as snow began to fall...

...! ... ...?!

Everytime you shouted her name it felt like your heart sank with every non response you were given back. You kept running through the neighborhood with some people looking at you like if you were a maniac. The next lane you turned you spotted a park with someone sitting on the swing set... Snow barely covered her head and shoulders... Mirai! You walked to the swing set as the only thing she did was look down at the ground with her hood up.

...

She took one glance before looking back down. "What do you want?" She was upset at you to the point she didn't even want to look up. "In case you haven't noticed I can take care of myself... I don't need you looking after me."

... ...?

"Like I care..." You took a seat right next to her using your foot to push the swing set slowly. This was such an awkward moment between you two...

... ...

"Yeah, I'm sure you're sorry..."

...!

Nothing would get through to her...

... ... ...

"So you told everyone aswell?" She asked with you giving her a simple 'yes' that caused her to stand up. "I-I see..." She remained silent for a while before looking straight at you. You could tell in her eyes she was upset, but not at you. "I'm... Sorry... This is my fault."

... ...

"No, it is... I shouldn't of ran off like that." She turned away with tears forming in her eyes. "Guess I am still a kid..."

... ... ...!

"Huh?" She took a step back as you stood up and told her exactly what she needed to hear. "I'm mature?" You nodded to that as you placed your hands on her shoulders with a smile on her face.

... ... ...!

"Y-You really think so?" Everything you told her caught Mirai by surprise as she started to blush a little. She continued to look down at the ground before clutching onto your jacket. "Thank you..."

...

"Um, can I hold your hand?" She asked causing her to stammer. "L-LOOK! IT'S NOT BECAUSE I GOT FEELINGS FOR YOU OR ANYTHING IT'S JUST-!" You stopped her from continuing as you rubbed the snow off her hood before patting her head. "OH YOU JERK!" She started to pout again with her face being red and tears forming once more. "I'M NOT A KID YOU KNOW!"

... ... ...?

"H-Huh? Yeah... Let's go home." That smile she gave felt like a warmth started to develop between you. You held out your hand to her as she accepted it tightly not wanting to let you go. "Come on! Everyone's waiting!" You nodded to that.

The two of you walked back down to the house as the snow began to fall gently onto the both of you. The both of you loved the moment hoping nothing would ruin it... "THERE HE IS!" Both of your heads turned to the road on your left to see a group of people holding planks of wood and any other weapon. "GET THAT BASTARD BEHIND BARS!"

"NO! BURY HIM 6 FEET UNDER DAMMIT!"

"HOW ABOUT BOTH?!"

Everyone started charging at you to the point it was like deer in the headlights... "Uh... We should run... NOW!"

...!

"GET BACK HERE!"

"W-WHAT DID YOU DO TO PISS OFF THIS MANY PEOPLE?!" Mirai shouted as she was being carried on your back.

... ... ...!

"GRAB THAT PIG!"

"GET YOUR SLIMY HANDS OFF THAT POOR CHILD!"

They shouted one by one with Mirai jumping off your back as she stood with her head down. "Child... Did they call me a child?" She turned around to face the horde as they all stopped.

"Hey kid are you alright?!"

"The poor thing must've been horrified!"

She started to shake in anger as her hair started to flow slowly as a malicious aura surrounded Mirai! "You... All of you..." Out of nowhere a light shined brightly surrounding her body. **"SHINOBI TRANSFORMATION!"** A purple aura covered her but through it you could see she was... NAKED?! But the most eye catching thing of all that caught your eye was the creeping sensation around you... You looked down to see what seemed like a pit viper snake wrapping around your leg before looking straight at you. You couldn't help but stand in fear until it grew shot it self straight at the light where Mirai stood. When it died down she stood there holding what seemed like an umbrella but her outfit was something of gothic lolita with cat ears.

"W-What the?!"

"All of you... ARE..." She looked at the crowd in fear as massive cannon appeared under her skirt! WHERE WAS SHE HIDING THAT?! "MORONS!" A large blast went through the street causing people to panic before they were caught. When it died down it showed that everyone that was part of the mob was covered in soot... Thankfully still alive though.

...?

She turned around slowly with a paniced look on her face. "Uh... I can explain..."

... ... ...!

"R-Right!" You took her by the hand as the two of you began to run away before the crowd could get up. After 5 minutes of running the two of you stopped at an empty street corner with no one there. "We should be safe here."

...?

"Don't worry, I'm okay." She said grabbing your hand. "Um, sorry... You must be confused by this..." Her eyes gazed down at the snow. "I need you to promise me something." She said looking up at you. "Promise you won't tell anyone, not ANYONE!" She kept getting more in your space making you take a step back. "Got it?!"

...!

"Good..." She let go of your hand before taking a deep breath. "You see... Me and everyone else... We're shinobis. Ninjas in simple terms."

... ...?

"Yeah... They aren't just something you see in anime and games, but they're real... You just saw, right?" You nodded to that. "I'm sure you're pretty freaked out right now."

... ...

"Yeah, I don't blame you."

... ... ...?

"Because we wanted to keep you safe." Her head turned away as she clenched her fist close to her heart. "We thought that if you ever found out about this you would be in grave danger from here on out... But I guess the truth couldn't keep running."

...?

"Why I'm a shinobi? Well I guess everyone has a reason... Mine was revenge." The amount of anger she had when she said that caused you be surprised. "Back then I was bullied to the point I wanted to see everyone suffer beneathe me... I wanted the strength to make everyone who made fun of me pay." Her eye was empty with the words she spoke with her fingers running along her eye patch. "I hated everything about it... I didn't want to see that world anymore..."

... ... ...?

"I thought I wouldn't be, but I guess... I am still scared to face it." He touched her eye patch thinking back all those years ago. "After sometime I found the school were I would be part of one of the elites."

...?

"Yep. The others are that. Then one day something happened that made me run away from everything again..." Her frown soon became a smile as she looked up straight at the moon. "That's when they came to find me and I found out I knew I belonged somewhere. I belonged with them and I couldn't be happier now more than ever. Being with them makes me happy."

... ... ...

"Thank you." She started to blush a deep red before she grabbed your hand. "Before we head home, can we go somewhere?" She asked nervously as she started to pull you to somewhere unknown. Through the entire town she finally pulled you to the park where a massive tree decorated with lights stood tall. "During Christmas this is my favorite spot to be. I feel warm, safe and have this feeling that I can keep going." She held her hands behind just gazing at the tree before she started to slowly tilt her head on you. "And when I'm with you I get that feeling all the time."

... ... ...

"Y-Yeah! Here's to one more year for all of us!" She raised her fist high as you did the same. "I forgot to ask, what did you want for Christmas? C'mon you can tell me!" Mirai jumped excited on what she can get you this holiday night. "Well?"

... ... ...

Her face then began to blush brightly once more, almost brighter than the tree in front of you! She was completely frozen for a moment until she slapped herself. "Y-You jerk! You can't tease me like that!"

...

"H-huh?" You stood proudly in front of her as you ducked down a little to get to her eye level. Your head pressing against hers as you couldn't keep your eyes off her. You lifted the eye patch from her to see the second beautiful red eye she was born with.

... ... ...

In that moment your lips connected to hers as she began to cry... Were they tears of sadness? No, they were filled with joy. She closed her eyes only to enjoy this single moment that made her more happy than anything in the world. "I... I love you too." She confessed straight out with a smile on her face. "We should let everyone know, right?" You nodded to that as you grabbed your cellphone. Sending a group text to everyone so they all get the message at the same time. "Let's go home..."

... ... ...

"Yeah... Merry Christmas to you too!" You held onto her hand tightly as the both of you continued your way home laughing and talking about how everyone might take this. But it doesn't matter either way now. Being together with Mirai was everything you needed now and forever.

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

So many years have passed since that very night. Back then the both of you were just two kids falling in love and the years have passed and now... Happily married. "Welcome home!" She ran up to your presences as she happily hugged you. Looking at her now it's amazing how the years have been kind to her. Standing front of you wasn't the girls all those years ago, instead stood a full grown woman wearing a loose fitting shirt and a pair of skinny jeans that hugged her hips nicely. Her body looked similar to that of Haruka with her breasts only a tad bit smaller than hers with her hips matching Hikage's. "I got dinner going and the kids are upstairs taking a nap!"

"Hey you!" Out of the living room showed Homura wearing casual clothes around the house. "Perfect timing! Mirai just made her specialty!"

"Oh, where's Hikage at the moment?" Mirai asked the tanned skin girl as she had to think about it.

"I think she's still at work, but she should be home soon."

"Perfect!" She walked over to the stairs just a bit before calling to the kids. "HEY! GET DOWN HERE IT'S TIME TO EAT!" Silence... Nothing but silence like they didn't hear her. "I KNOW YOU HEARD ME!" She grabbed a rifle completely out of nowhere before shooting it straight up stairs before everyone heard the sound of children screaming. "DINNER'S READY! COME AND EAT YOU TWO BRATS!"

"Y-Yes mommy!"

"WE'RE SORRY!"

She sighed as she slung the rifle on her shoulder before smiling at you. "Kids... Am I right?" She giggled at her own joke before she walked up to you. Closing both of her eyes she kissed you on the lips as you wrapped your arms around her. This was quite the life right here... A family to call your own and wife that loves you everyday just as much as you love her. "Let's eat!" Mirai had finally found a place... She can truly call her Home.

 **END**

 **WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?! IT'S ALREADY THE 21ST?! THANKSGIVING IS TOMORROW AND I'M STILL ON MIRAI! DAMN YOU LAZINESS AND VIDYA GAMES! DAMN YOU!**

 **Also Haruka is next and I'm not gonna lie I've been looking forward to this one. This is gonna get a little more fun.**


	10. Haruka

Chapter 10: Haruka

The snow fell gently from the sky then landing on the ground as you walked through the town. However there was someone with you this Christmas eve... Some say she was an angel who fell, others would say a succubus waiting to strike. You? She was the best thing you could ever meet in your life. There she stood with her arm around yours as her breast pressed up close to you. "Honey, we should get some food for the others." She suggested to you pointing a near store. "If I know Homura she should be making meat, with Mirai and Yomi there's gonna be plenty of vegetables."

... ... ...?

"Well..." She thought about it before having that famous mischievious smile of hers. "I can make my famous stew. I can put a lot of love into it..." She then got closer to your ear whispering the following. "Just~ For~ You~" The way she said it made your face brighter than any christmas light with the feeling of steam escaping your ears! That's when she started to giggle at your reaction. "You're just so cute to tease!"

... ...

"Oh? Did I hear back talk?"

... ... ...!

"Aww, too bad. I would have punished you if you did." She looked a bit upset.

... ... ...?

"What I wanted to do?" She thought about it for a moment only to snuggled up to you more. "This. This is all I really want to do." She said quite possibly teasing again placing her head on your shoulder. "You know... There's a hotel near us. We don't have to go home..."

... ...?!

You pulled back a little as she began laughing more at your reaction. "You really are too cute!" She giggled before pulling you back in. "Who knows... Maybe I am serious?" Her face was so close to yours like she was about to kiss you, only to place her finger on your lips then gently on hers. She winked leaving you dumbstrucked and shocked with some people looking at the both of you. Some with jealously, some with questionable stares. "Come on, let's go home."

...

She snapped her fingers in your face before pushing your forehead causing you to fall on the ground. You shot straight up seeing her laugh once again before helping you off the ground. "Well now that I think about it we don't have any dessert do we? Let's head to the market real quick to grab something for everyone!" The both of you walked down the street through the horde of crowds. However instead the both of you took detour after detour with Haruka dragging you to sight see.

The both of you walked through a valley of Christmas lights as she enjoyed everything she saw. "It's so pretty."

... ... ...

"Oh? I didn't think you could be such a flirt." She was surprised at your comment.

... ... ...

"Well, aren't you sweet?" She said before giving you a quick peck on the cheek causing you to stumble back. "But always know... I'll always be above you in that." She winked once more as she grabbed your hand. "Come on! There's a lot more stuff to do! You can stand and be dumbfounded later!" She dragged you around the town once more, but you didn't mind. Being together like this? Being close and seeing Haruka smile... This was honestly one of the best nights you could live through.

The both of you stopped everything as you both found your way to a cafe. The both of you stood outside leaning on the railing with cups of coffee in hand. "Mmm~! Just the way I like it!"

... ...

"You said it." She take another sip of her coffee while also sighing in pleasure. "I'm happy..."

...?

"I'm happy." She said once again looking at you. "Back then... I was quite possibly the most upset person you could've met. Trouble at home I guess you could say, but now... Being here, being with everyone... Being with you... I'm honestly 100 percent happy with my life."

... ... ...

"Trust me, you did more than just take us in." The beautiful woman became more close as she laid her head on your shoulder once more. "Thank you, for everything... I mean it too."

... ... ...

You jittered a little as your hands began to become sweaty. "I know you would. I can always count on you, can't I?" She looked at you with a smile on her face. "Thank you, Honey~"

Even though the both of you were having a moment a scream was heard somewhere. The both of you looked at where it came from to see a crowd covering something. Haruka ran to the crowd as you chased after her to see someone calling for help. "Someone get a doctor!"

"Are they busy?!"

"Damn, they put me on hold!"

"Please! Someone help my little boy!" A mother cradled her child who was sweating profusely with his breathing being ragged. The boys face was flushed with his eyes closed.

"Let me through!" Haruka said getting everyone's attention as she was seen with vials appearing from her white coat. "How long has he been like this?"

"He's been like this for a while! I've tried every medicine but nothing works! Please help me!"

"I see..." Haruka said pouring vial into another after another. "Give me a minute..." She twisted the vial until it turned into a deathly purple until she a vial of green liquid adding a gentle drop to it. As it began to change colors she placed a cork on it before shaking it violently as she could. "Come on, come on, come on...!" She whispered to herself before she looked at the vial... Then it turned into a light pink that caused her to smile. "Let me see him." She pulled out the cork once more as she cradle the boy with the mother. "Say ahh~" She held the vial at an angle as it all went down his throat with her lightly massaging his throat so it would go down easy.

Soon he opened his eyes once more with his breathing returning to normal. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Just happy to help, Ma'am." She said before turning away as she locked her arm with yours once again. "Shall we?" She took you away from the scene as the both of you came to a park.

... ... ...!

"I just have a natural talent for stuff I guess." The way she said it seemed like she was trying to dodge a bullet. "I can tell how much she really cared for her son. It... Reminded me of my mother a little."

...?

"Yeah... You see... My mother was not normal..." She said looking down. "She always dressed me up and never let me out of the house... A part of me didn't like it. I kinda hated being treated like a doll, but... I knew deep down she loved me."

... ... ...?

Her hair covered her eyes at the question.

... ... ...

"No, it's fine..." She said looking away. "Sorry... It's my fault."

... ... ...

"You're too honest..."

...?

"No... I really like honest guys." Haruka told you. "Especially cute ones..."

... ... ...

"Really now?" Both of you looked at each other with a smile on your face. "What about me?"

... ... ...

"Oh?" She got a little more closer to you. "You know what I also like? People that I can feel safe with. Like everyone back home, but... You..." She slowly placed her hand on yours. "I feel like... Nothing bad will happen when I'm with you." She placed her head on your shoulder once more but this time felt like... Felt real. She wasn't teasing. "Tell me... What is one thing you want for Christmas?"

One thing you want Christmas? There was only one thing you only wanted... One thing that meant more than the world. You looked at Haruka as she lifted her head off your shoulder.

... ... ...

"My oh my... How bold." In the slightest chance there was a blush on her face as she laid her hand on your cheek. "But that's my wish too..." This was your chance! GO FOR IT! NOW!

... ... ...

"Yeah... I love you too, my Honey~" In that moment the both of you kissed not wanting to seperate. It felt like Christmas really did come true... When the two of you seperated she made circles around your chest. "You know... I heard the train station is closed for the moment. There's also a nice warm hotel just near here..."

... ...?

"Oh I'm VERY serious..." The way she licked her lips made it clear you had no say in this. "Let's go." She pulled you quickly like it was a cartoon leaving nothing but dust.

Soon the two of you found yourselves in a hotel as Haruka began kissing you like her life depended on it. She stopped herself for a while leaving you on edge as she teased once more. "Do you know why I brought you here?"

... ... ...?

"Oh trust me that was only half the reason." She giggled before she stood up. "But there was something I wanted to show you... And when you do, I'll have you take full responsibility. Clear?" You nodded as she giggled. "Good... I want you too keep your eyes on me. Don't even look away for a moment." Soon she threw off her coat as her clothes ripped apart! She was standing there naked like the day she was born until a dark pink aura surrounded her with a scroll appearing from between her breast. **"SHINOBI TRANSFORMATION!"**

You did not know if it was your eyes playing with you, but you saw what looked like a snake coiling around where Haruka was before it disappeared into the light. When it died down Haruka stood there once again, this time she was in completely different outfit... It looked like pink and white lingerie where the bottom of her breasts were left uncovered and her cleavage showing! What covered her bottoms looked like a simple pair of white panties that connected to the stockings. Her feets were covered in pink heels that looked amazing on her with her arms covered with white sleeves that also had a gold trim like her outfit.

The one thing was quite the eye catcher was that there was now what seemed like a robot as it placed her coat back on her shoulders. "This is what I wanted to show you..." She said with a serious look on her face. "I am a Shinobi... A female ninja."

... ... ...?!

"Yes... And it's not just me. Everyone else is one too." You couldn't help but stand up at this set of news! This was crazy beyond anything you can imagine! "There was a reason I went to the school... Do you remember how you asked me about my father? Well... I hated him. He cheated on my mother with any woman he had his eyes on and it made wish to erase everything..." She said looking down at the carpet. "Then one day our old teacher stopped me and showed me puppetry. Skills I learned and used on my own father... I made him confess his sins and never looked backed on it."

... ... ...

"Yes this is all real... Me, Homura and everyone else. We were the elite members of our school." She walked up to you as she placed her head on your chest. "Tell me... Can you still love me, even after knowing this?"

...

"Huh?"

... ... ...

"Thank you... I love you so much." She kissed you once more before broke the kiss and shoved you hard onto the bed before she threw the coat over the robot. "And that's why... I'm gonna make sure you're telling the truth~" She licked her lips once more as she was right on top of you. "You know... They say Santa Claus has a naughty list... And I've been VERY naughty~!" Soon she lifted up her top as you got a full view of her breasts! THEY WERE BIG! JIGGLY! SOFT! AND SO PERFECT TO LOOK AT! But the best part was they were hers. You only needed her and nothing else. "I got a list too~ And we're gonna go over it twice... All. Night. Long~"

... ... ...

"I love you too~ My Honey~!" The only thing you could concentrate on was only her. No one else but her. This was a Christmas you wouldn't forget...

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

5 years have passed since then and your life couldn't be any better. During those times with Haruka were both good and bad but there were times that you couldn't ask for anything else. You were happy. She was happy. "Honey~! Dinner is ready!" You heard from the bathtub as she came in with a towel. "I made your favorite! Hurry and come and eat!" She had that smile she always had that made you both excited and scared. In the kitchen you saw Haruka sitting there waiting for you while humming a song as you took a seat. "Here let me feed you." She took a spoon full of the stew before blowing it lightly. "Say ahh~!"

As you opened your mouth she fed you the stew and it tasted the more delicious than the last time she made it! "Is it good? I added something special. REAL special~" She got close to you as she whispered in your ear. "Wanna know the secret? It's a new aphrodisiac I made just for the us~" You couldn't help but be concerned until you felt your entire body getting hot with sweat pouring down your back. "You kept your promise right? It has been a month since then." You nodded to her. "Good because I've been holding out too." She said taking in the stew as she began getting hot aswell. "We're gonna go all week until it reaches a positive."

After eating the both of you couldn't but breathe ragged as the two of you just kept looking at each other. Both of your faces red with sweat pouring down your bodies. "Hope you made room for dessert... Because we're gonna do it EVERYWHERE~!" With that you couldn't help but grab your beautiful and sexy wife and lift her up as the two of you started to kiss passionately! You led her straight to the bed room dropping all your clothes on the floor and not caring about anything else. The only thing you cared and wanted now was Haruka. "Ahh~ Honey~!" Even though she can be a handful and a little mischievous, she was still the best thing ever. The both of you loved each other and nothing will EVER break that apart. This was true happiness for you and her...

 _ **END**_

Ah that was fun. Hope you guys enjoyed that and you can use your imagination of what happens next. I swear one day we're gonna get those Haruka vanilla doujins or so help me God. Alright, later! Cause Yumi is next and I CAN'T FUCKING WAIT!


	11. Yumi

Chapter 11: Yumi

 _ **2 YEARS AGO**_

 **On that day it all started... You were lost trying to find the school you planned to attend, only to find a strange building that didn't seem like a school at all. It seemed more like a temple with a strange aura coming from that made you shiver, not of fear but from how cold it looked. Not to mention it was an ALL GIRLS SCHOOL! "Um, excuse me?" A voice caught your ears as you turned around to see... "May I help you?" A girl... A girl that was more beautiful than you could ever ask for. Those ice blue eyes and grey hair with her pale skin... Was she a snow woman or an angel?**

 _ **THE PRESENT DAY**_

Christmas Eve... What a time to celebrate. Right now it should be snowing but it was clear skies tonight. Today was the day that couples would go out to enjoy the night or families would gather around to spend time with each other. Today was the day you and her would finally have a date on this special night... After so much time preparing for this day, you were running late... BETTER HURRY!

Running everywhere around town while trying to avoid everyone around you! Soon you found her near a local cafe waiting for you dressed in a winter coat, a white hat, a cute skirt with leggings underneathe.

... ... ...!

She turned around with a smile on her face.

... ... ...

"No, you're fine. You made it and that's all that makes me happy." She wrapped both of her arms around your left wanting to be closer to you. The two of you made your way to the local festival taken place. "It's so pretty!" She said looking at everything in sight. She couldn't keep her eyes off it that you found it adorable.

...?

"Takoyaki sounds wonderful." She nodded to the idea. Both of you sat on a bench with a hot plate of 8 balls with steam coming off of them. "Here." She held up her toothpick as she blew on it before offering it to you. "Say ahh!" Eating the takoyaki was delicious, but being fed by a beautiful girl like Yumi? It was honestly the best thing that could ever happen to you.

When the both of you were done eating you went to play some games. "Step up and win a prize! ANY PRIZE!" It was a simple shooting game where you had to knock one of the items down to grab the prize. "YOU THERE!" The owner pointed right at you with a smile on his face. "Win something for the lady! Make it a night to remember!"

... ...?

Asking what she wanted made her look at anything only to shake her head. "Anything will do. Cause it's from you and that's all I need." You couldn't help but blush at the comment as you looked around the place. One was a cute little polar bear plush that looked good enough to knockdown... Aiming straight at good spot you fired the cork as it only nudged a bit... But with karma on your side it fell straight down!

"WINNER!" He shouted giving the toy with a smug look on his face. "Make that girl happy ya hear? You're a lucky guy to stumble across a beautiful gal like her." Lucky wouldn't even describe it. More like a miracle to even meet Yumi in the first place. Going back to her she hugged the polar bear tightly with a smile on her face before wrapping her arms around yours.

When the two of you were walking down the lights enjoying the moment Yumi spotted something that caused her to stop.

...?

Looking at the direction she was looking at was a child holding hands with an elderly man. "Grandpa! Hurry hurry or we're going to miss it!"

"Hey now, gimme a break kiddo!" He laughed at her. "My old bones can barely work these days."

... ... ...?

"H-Huh? Oh, don't worry!" She tried to fix herself up, but the look on her face said something else. "I-I'm perfectly fine." Lying... She was lying and you can tell just from her speech. "I want to go on the ferris wheel, just the two of us." She pulled you straight to it with a line in waiting. When the time passed, Yumi was admiring the view from up top seeing the whole town lit beautifully. "It's amazing..."

... ... ...

"Yes... This night really is special... I wish..." You looked at her to see Yumi... Crying... "Grandfather would see this..."

... ... ...?

Yumi wiped her tears away before looking away. "I'm okay... I-I'm sorry."

... ... ...

"Thank you." Yumi got up out of her seat and took the one right next to you to gain closure. "I'm still not used to it... None of of us are..."

... ... ...?

"Yes." She nodded to your question. "He took us in, raised us, fed us, loved us... He was my grandfather but he was... Like my father."

... ... ...?

"I lost my parents a long time ago. I don't think I can even remember their faces, but I know deep down I love them still." Her hand was placed on her heart thinking back to those awful memories. "But my Grandfather show me many things that I don't think I would survive without... He wasn't just my family but also my teacher."

... ... ...?

"Yes, I do love him. I miss him every single day without end, but I know he won't come back." She started to cry once more as the tear landed on the back of your palm. "Just one more day... Is all I want..."

... ... ...

"What do you mean?" She looked at you with a confused look on her face as you wiped her tear away.

... ... ...

"He's always been with me... Yes." She started to smile as it turned into a small laugh. "How could I forget that?" She began to laugh a little at her own behavior.

... ... ...?

"You're right." Yumi had a better look on her face this time. "Grandfather, wouldn't want me to be upset. He would want us to be happy." You nodded to her statement as the both of you began to look at the view from uptop.

... ...

"I'm glad I met you too." You began to blush brightly now realizing you said that out loud! What you felt when you tried to turn around was a pair of soft lips touching your cheek causing your whole face to turn red. They way she smiled and the way she laughed... It made your heart melt. "It was strange for all of us when you came to the school, to the point we were suspicious..."

... ...?

"I do apologize for that..." Yumi looked nervously around the ferris wheel cart. "But, I'm happy to have met you. I'm happy... That you came to the school." The moment you got off the ferris wheel Yumi began to clutch tighter on your arm. It was such an amazing feeling just to be by her side. "I... I want us to go somewhere... I want us to be alone." There was one place you know that sounded perfect during this night.

The two of you approached at a nearby shrine where it was dicorated in some Christmas lights, but no one was here at the moment. Just the two of you... "It's perfect." Yumi began walking making sure there was no one else. "Tell me... Did you ever wonder what kind of school Gessan was?"

... ... ...

"I see... Yes, it's not a normal school. But Grandfather wanted a boy so we can expand our knowledge. And soon everything became like a normal school." She turned around to face with a serious look on her face. "This is something I entrust you to keep secret. You must tell no one..."

... ... ...

"Thank you." She smiled as a strange blue aura started to surround her! Soon her clothes ripped from her body like paper as she held up a scroll that came from between her breast. **"SHINOBI... TRANSFORMATION!"** A bright light covered her body that caused you to go blind, but from the corner of your eye you thought you saw a spider weaving clothes with Its silk before it disappeared... When it died down, there she stood once more...

...?

"I... Am a Shinobi." Spoke with a truthful tone in her voice. The clothes she wore were... So elegant... So beautiful... Just like her. The yukata was pure white like snow along with her obi. The way the top half of her breasts were exposed wasn't eroctic... Just so beautiful... No other word could describe Yumi. "Me and the others... We are all Shinobis."

... ... ...?

"Yes. Gessan is a school for Ninjas and we are the elite of our school." She began walking towards with a smile on her face. "To tell you the truth, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time... But I feared that it would've put you in grave danger."

... ...?

"I'm sorry, I have kept this a secret to you. I know how this must be quite a shock to you." She took a deep breath before continuing. "It's not just me and others, but so is Asuka-san, Homura-san and Miyabi-san."

... ... ...?!

"Yes. All of our friends are Shinobi and all of them are the elites of their schools." This wasn't a joke at all. All this time you've been going to a secret ninja school surrounded by them... This is so much to take in...

... ... ...?

"Yes even Grandfather was a Master Shinobi aswell."

... ...?

Your question only caused to her to look down as she took a deep breath."Because, I trust you. Because... I love you." The she confessed with a small blush but no regret for her words as she came close to you. "I want to be by your side with no lies or secrets... So promise me that you'll always be by my side..." She gently held on your hands tightly as you did the same.

... ... ...

"Thank you..."

... ...

"Huh?" You felt her fingers twitch by your sudden statement. "W-What do you mean?"

... ... ...!?

Her eyes widen from those 4 magic words... Yumi began to tear up before a smile appeared on her face as she hugged you tightly. "Yes... Yes I will." The two of you smiled at one another before the two you finally connected. Yumi's lips touching yours was... Magical... Nothing else, nothing more. A moment that only you could dream that has now come true... When you seperated Yumi's hair began to change color as her hair ribbon came undone letting fall. Standing before you looked similar to an snow woman, but she was really the person you love. Starring into red eyes was almost hypnotic just like her light blue hair that flowed majestically with the wind. "Sorry... I look strange, don't I?"

... ... ...

You told her honestly as she began to blush, but she happy with that answer. Soon a single spec of snow slowly fell from the sky as the lights shined brightly more than ever. It truly was a great Christmas for the both of you as the two of you held each others hands. "Let's go home." Seeing Yumi smile like that would make anyone's day... The only thing you wanted for Christmas? Was to stay with Yumi for the rest of your life...

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

There you stood in the altar waiting for her... Everyone stood in attendance wanting to see her come out through those doors. Soon the music started playing with doors opening as everyone looked at where she stood. She was dressed in a beauitful white dress, her face covered in a viel with a tiara laying on her head. A bouquet adorned with beautiful white and blue flowers with a silver necklace that looked stunning on her. With each step she took the room got a little more cool, but it felt like a sauna to you! You can see the smile on her face as with every step she took she got more embarassed with all eyes on her.

Standing next to the altar were Murakumo, Yozakura, Shiki and Minori wearing beautiful bride's maid dresses. Holding a picture frame of their Grandfather Kurokage was Shiki who held the picture tightly in her arms. The moment she stepped on the altar the two of you couldn't help but stare at each other as the both of you were embarassed. "Do you take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do..." She smiled with a nod.

"And do you take her to be your lawfully wedded wife?" You answered that question with no hesitation while not taking your eyes off her. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife!" The two of you kissed each other with everyone cheering at the scene.

 _"Grandfather... I hope you can see and smile at me where you are right now."_ Was all Yumi could think as tears of joy fell from her eyes as they wouldn't stop. "Even though I dreamed of this day, it's still overwhelming." She spoke while wiping her tears away as you wiped the other away. From this day forward it would be only you two, no one else... "I love you, my Darling Husband." And you wouldn't want it any other way...

 **END**

 **(BTW when they kiss I had Silent Night or Silver Bells playing in the background. I think it makes it more romantic.)**

 **IT'S TIME BOYS**

 **DECEMBER 1**

 **CAN I FINISH THE GESSEN GIRLS IN TIME?! OR NO BECAUSE I'M A LAZY SHIT?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	12. Murakumo

Chapter 12: Murakumo

8:00 pm at night and Christmas Eve was today... There you stood waiting for her at the time and place, only to be waiting a little bit longer than usual. Where was she? You heard what sounded like a camera taking a picture. Turning your head you saw her standing there with a camera in her hands while taking multiple shots. "Don't look at me. Keep facing forward, I need some good refrence material."

... ... ...?

"Exactly." She said taking snapshots from different angles until she was satisfied. "Thanks, I really mean it."

...?

"Yeah. This date should give me enough material for my manga."

...

"Well then, what do you... exactly DO on a date?" She asked as your were surprised by that question. "I've never really been on a date before." You couldn't help but smile as you grabbed her hand causing her to jump at the sudden touch.

... ... ...

"A-Alright." The two of you walked away from the station to find something to do. The best thing right now was hitting an arcade where the two of you played games galore. Surprisingly she was quite good with a fighting game that involved a samurai that used a wolf for range combo attacks to the point she beat you 3 times! The next game the two of you played was a zombie shooter that made the two of you panic after reaching a hard boss.

...!

"To your left! Quick shoot the arm!"

...!

However with only a slight slip up on your side the both of you died at the same time causing a game over. "D-Dammit..."

... ... ...

"I think I broke into a sweat honestly." She said airing out her jacket before slightly took off her mask to wipe off some sweat then placed it back on. For that split second you swore you saw a green color to her eyes. When you were distracted by it she looked at you in confusion. "Is something the wrong?"

... ...! ...?

"Yeah! I want to beat that boss before the night is over!" You nodded to that dedication as you put in a couple more coins then started getting ready for the fight! Last boss of the game and the both of you were so close to the end! "Incoming on your right!"

... ... ...!

"So close!" With the final shot the boss has died in an explosive end as the final cutscene showed the two characters taking off their masks while smiling at the sun rising for the morning. In big bold letters it read 'NIGHTMARE IS OVER' with the top score being yours! "We did it...!" She placed the controller back before letting out a sigh. "That was... Fun." She admited but it was hard to tell if she was smiling or not.

... ... ...

"I'm getting hungry myself." A restraunt was the best course of action right now. Your stomach rumbling for something delicious and hot would hit the spot right now.

... ... ...?

"R-Ramen?" She was taken back by the suggestion.

... ...?

"Well uh... It's just..." She placed her hands on her mask before shaking her head.

... ... ...?

"Y-Yeah! Takoyaki sounds nice good right now." The two of you went to the nearest stand available as you got a shareable size box of food with a pair bamboo skewers with you. "It smells good." You handed her a skewer to then open the box to see how delicious it looked. "Thank you for the food." She slightly raised her mask for her mouth to place one in her mouth only to flinch. "Hot!"

...?!

"T-That was my fault, sorry..." There some was just... Something cute about her voice right now. It was a slightly higher than the normal tone of voice you know her for. Taking a bite out of a second one she couldn't help but be lost in the taste. "Thanks again for today."

... ... ...

"I thought I could just use this whole night for references and notes, but I guess living through it is more fun than that..."

... ... ...?

"What's my manga about? Well..." She looked down at her lap. "It's about a princess torn between two boys. One is from a wealthy family and the two are to be wed by the time they reach full adulthood, however she doesn't have any feelings for him as she's in love with another." She kept going as she looked at you. "A commoner who she met one day when she was on her way to her school, but she the reason why shes torn is between two things. Family importance or the love of her life?"

... ... ...

"Yeah, I want the drama to be real and the romance not to seem too cliche." She pumped her fist full of determination. "I want to get it done just in time for Comiket! I want it to sell like hot cakes!"

... ... ...!

"You're helping just as if not more. Thank you for asking me out."

... ... ...

"I'm... Happy too..." Soon Murakumo slid her hand right on top of yours. You wish you could tell what she was doing... Was she smiling? Cause it felt like she was... However she soon retracted her hand with a yelp before looking away... Well, this was awkward...

... ... ...

"More to see? Where do we go?"

... ... ...

You stood up from the bench while offering her your hand as she stood up from the bench as the two of you went to the town. Both of you walked through the town enjoying all the beautiful decorations that hung from trees and lamp posts. Murakumo looked like she was having fun as she gazed at the lights that looked like dancing stars on buildings. When the both of you were at the park it looked like a massive festival was happening.

... ... ...

"It's huge... Imagine the electric bill..." She thought before taking out her camera to take more pictures. "This will be great for the background."

... ... ...?

"I'm making the romantic scene I really needed for the final page. But now..." She got closer to you with the hannya mask being right in your face. "I need to learn how to do kiss scenes, so please... Help me with it!"

...?! ... ...?!

"I'm dead serious... S-So... P-Please... Help me."

... ... ...?!

"I'm ready... Now, kiss me!" She leaned forward with the hannya mask still looking at you dead in the eyes. This was ridiculous on every note possible... "Hurry..." You nodded to that as you closed your eyes and leaned forward with your lips touching the mask. "You're... Kissing me right?"

...

"I-I see..." This was quite possibly an awkward sight to take in as the two of you started getting some odd looks. "Place your hand on my cheek." She ordered as you did feeling how warm it was. Was she blushing? You felt her arms wrapping around your neck trying to be more intimate with the scene. "Hmm... I think I got everything I need." She said while letting go as you did the same, but with a minor set back. As you tried to take a step back from her, you tripped backwards as your fingers took a hold of the mask!

Landing straight on the ground was painful as it almost felt like you broke your collarbone. When you straighten yourself out, your eyes witnessed Murakuma in a stunned daze... The thing that captivated you the most? Her eyes... You finally saw them for what they were in the first place. A beautiful olive green as her face was bright red almost like she was a christmas tree herself. "D-D-D-D-DON'T LOOK AT MEEEE~!"

In a short moment she took back her mask and left at top speed like you've never seen before! What was that?!

... ... ...!

You reached out to her only to see her turn the corner still running! You gotta chase after her! Running through the crowd and accidently bumbed into some people, you kept asking around if they've seen a girl wearing a mask. All of them pointed in the direction you hoped was correct only to then be stopped... A fork in the road...

... ... ...?!

You called out to her with no response at all... Nothing... "I'm... Right here..." Out of an alleyway she appeared with her head down. "Sorry..."

... ... ...?

"...I couldn't help it..." She said sitting on the ground while curling up like a ball. "I didn't want you to see what was underneathe my mask."

...?

"Cause... I... I just can't bare the thought of you seeing me!"

... ... ...?

"No! It's not that!"

... ... ...?

"I... It's because..."

... ... ...

"I'm not cute!" She disagreed without hesitation. "I need my mask... Without it I'm weak... I can't do anything by myself if I don't have it." She placed her hands on the mask as her fingers traced over it. "I... I just need it."'

... ... ...

"Huh?" You placed your hand on her mask as she started to squirm. "H-Hey! What are you doing?!" In a single yank your eyes saw that face once more. "G-Give me back my mask!"

... ... ...

"I-I'm not cute!"

...

"No I'm not!"

... ... ...

"S-S-Shut up! You're just saying that to make me feel better..." She looked down covering her face once more with her hands. "Everyone does..."

... ... ...

"W-What?!"

... ... ...!

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You jerk! Now I know you're making that up!" She started to blush once more as she tried to reach for her mask.

... ... ...!

She stopped her movements like a brake pedal as you placed your head right on hers as you couldn't help but smile. Finally being able to see her up close without the mask after all this time. She really was super cute!

... ... ...

"D-D-Do you... Really mean it?"

... ... ...

"I see..." She slowly wrapped her arms around you as she hid her face in your chest. "I... I want us to go somewhere else..." You gave her back the mask as she let go of you, but took you by the hand. "Let's go." Her voice was back to normal though... That mask was quite a switch, wasn't it? After sometime the both of you ended up at a temple where it was quiet and alone. "It's perfect."

... ... ...?

"I wanted to be alone with you..." She answered before taking off her mask to show her face hesitantly, but was able to show you in full glory. "Back then... I hid myself all the time when I was a child... Because I was scared of the world." She looked at the mask in front of her. "I was told my mother and father died in an accident, but... A part of me thought differently."

... ... ...?

"Yes. When Kurokage found me, I had a feeling I could find out what happened to my parents while leaving everyone else behind."

... ... ...

"Yeah... But I wasn't alone no matter what. I was blinded by what I was taught by Kurokage... Then they came into my life and told me differently." The memories she had of her friends and what they taught her aswell.

... ... ...?

"Both old and new friends I've met." She said with a smile on her face. "And it's thanks to them I can take off my mask when I'm with them, however I want to leave it off because I want to be stronger."

... ... ...

"Huh?"

... ... ...

She couldn't help but smile at you. "I'll hold you to that... So please... Always stay by my side no matter what, okay?"

...!

"Thank you..." She turned around to look at the temple but it looked like she was trembling... You took some steps forward only to stop as she told you something that caught you by surprise. "I have secret I must tell you..." She turned around once more with a scowl. "And you can't tell anybody! Not a soul but you know this! O-Okay?!"

...!

Soon the wind started to pick up strangely... But soon you felt like something was caught in the wind! That's when you noticed a strange aura around Murakumo... Soon all of her clothes just shredded to pieces as she was standing there completely naked! **"SHINOBI TRANSFORMATION!"** The wind picked up violently once more as she was covered in a strange blue light. The sounds of wolves howling to the moon could be heard in your ears as you could see one running around where Murakumo once stood. When the light died down you saw her standing there once more but... Imposing. She stood on the spot wearing what seemed like samurai warlord armor as she wielded a MASSIVE cleaver and a spear...

...?

"This is my secret." She said under the mask before taking off her mask. "I am a Elite Shinobi for Hessen Academy..."

... ...?! ...?!

"Yes... Hessen is actually a ninja school that Master Kurokage founded. And it's not just me."

... ... ...?

She nodded to your question. "Yumi, Yozakura, Shiki and Minori are also Elite Shinobi aswell..."

... ... ...?

"No. The reason why Kurokage wanted you in the school was to train us, so he had everyone attend the school like a normal one." She answered you honestly. "However, I'm happy he did... Because thanks to you... My heart finally knows what it wants."

... ... ...?

"You see... I'm supposed to be engaged to another man for my father's company." WHAT?!

...?!

"I'm sorry... I didn't tell any of you because it something that I needed to figure out, but I know for sure that I have the answer to that." She smiled while placing a hand on her breast. "You see the manga I was working on was inspired by what was happening in my life... I was afraid that the engagement would go through, but now I finally found someone I truly love."

... ...

"I love you..." Everything in your mind suddenly stopped with the sudden confession. "I know it's crazy right now... I know it's out of the blue, but everyday that we spent time together my chest tighten and my heart raced like crazy when I was with you." She confessed everything on the floor. "I want you by my side... Forever and ever..."

... ... ...

The moment you confessed back she started to cry but still held that cute smile of hers. You wiped away the tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around you not wanting to let go, but she also wanted something this night. As the two of you got closer together, your lips made contact with each other as she dropped her mask onto the floor... When the two of you seperated you couldn't help but smile. "Merry Christmas..."

... ... ...

The two of you went home hand in hand not wanting to seperate from the other... This truly was a good Christmas. "W-W-W-WAIT! I CAN'T GO INTO TOWN WITHOUT MY MASK!" She shouted as she quickly ran back to the temple to pick it up once more... Something will never change...

 **EPILOGUE**

How many years have passed now? Time flies when your in love after all... Work was brutal just as ever, but it was thanks to her you were able to get this job at her father's company. Her father being the CEO, you thought he would hate your guts beyond all repair. Instead he was actually quite supportive of your marriage, only that he promised he would murder you if you ever caused Murakumo to cry. Even though he was her adopted daughter, he was still a father.

When you came back home you saw no one there to greet you but you heard the tv still on. As you took a step inside you saw her right there sleeping soundly with her head resting on the table and panals of her new manga everywhere. You placed a blanket on her shoulders so she wasn't cold as you started preparing dinner. Soon she awoke to the smell of delicious food being made. "Darling? You're home?" She rubbed her sleep filled eyes trying to wake up. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I was working on my panals and I got so caught up that... I'm sorry..."

She looked down thinking she did bad but it only made you love her more. God she is cute! You couldn't help but wrap your arms around her waist as you spun her around while lifting her up. "D-Darling!" She was caught by surprise but didn't dislike it. Soon you kissed her on the lips as she couldn't help but love the situation. "Here let me do the rest while you take a bath." She said as she started cooking everything else. However you had other plans as you snuck up behind while kissing her cheek. "H-Hey I'm not for dinner!" She laughed but she loved this. To think this was the same person who was so shy to show her face to you as the mask was now hung on the wall. To see her smile everyday... It made every moment you missed it feel like redemption. "I love you... My Darling." And you couldn't be happier.

 _ **END**_

 **WOW! IT'S CHRISTMAS!**

 **I knew I would be lazy... But also my job has been kicking my ass... Where I come home and just pass out. After that I play a game... Also smash bros... I'm sorry...**

 **With all the games coming out I don't think I'll be able to do anything... Kingdom Hearts 3, DMC5 and all that. Here's MY question for you guys. What game are you hyped for 2019 and what was your most hypest moment in gaming for this year? Mine personally is JOKER/REN/AKIRA IS IN FUCKING SMASH BROS! LET'S GO MOTHER FUCKER! LET'S GO! P5 SWITCH PORT AND DATEABLE SAE WHEN?! LET ME HAVE A TALL LAWYER MOMMY GF GODDAMMIT!**

 **And what was your most disappointed moment in 2018? You know what's obviously? Fuck you Sony... I want my anime tiddies back... Thankfully fucking NINTENDO is giving me that... What timeline is this where Nintendo give us anime tiddies and eroge? For the love God we got Nekopara up in this bitch.**

 **Alright see you guys in 2019 cause now I gotta go back to writing smut of Sekirei and more chapters of Rebel. Love you and have a Merry Christmas.**


End file.
